Falcon's flight
by Ligthingtooth
Summary: Falco Harlock find his son taken by some hunters, and to save him, have to give up his own freedom. Is there any hope for them, as his own crew does not know where he is? who is the creature that followed into the hunters ship? Is he a friend or a foe?
1. Chapter 1

Falco had landed his plane, the Arcadia in the forest of Titan.

Falco Harlock, a distant relative to the Great Captain Harlock himself. He had auburn brown hair that fell down in locks in his face, some times covering his grey brown eyes. He had a small scar across his nose, and a scar across his left cheek, going down from under his eye to nearly down to his mouth in a line. He was dressed in much the same fashion as the great pirate. A black suit with a silver grey skull and two crossing sabers over the chest. A black cape over his shoulders with a red brim and inside and a silver grey edge, held in place by a silver medallion shaped like a skull and the crossing sabers. Two belts around his waist, one with a gravity saber at his left side in it's sheath and a gun at his right, one of the Phantom Dragoon guns that his friend Kai made for him and Fritz Harlock, his ten year old son. His son came running up to his father. His auburn brown hair were jumping around his head as he ran to his father's side. His two grey brown eyes looked up at him with more life in then than ever before. Still it kinda hurt Falco as he saw the cut on his face, it was not yet completely healed, the Harlock trade mark scar, a scar going from over the nose bone and down over the left cheek. Why Fritz had insisted that he wanted it, Falco could not yet understand. Fritz was dressed in a light blue suit, it had some black triangle shaped marking around his wrists and legs as well as around his neck and waist. At his chest where the black mark were there were a small medallion shaped like Falco's skull and crossing sabers. He also had his gun around his waist as well. Nearly running into his master, a small silver grey bundle of fur came running. Silvereye, Fritz's pet wolf grinned dumb as he came to a stop. A small collar around his neck with a medallion dangling down from it. A skull and the crossing sabers, shined in the silver colour as he moved around.

"Dad! We found it, Wolf howl rock." Fritz called happy. Silvereye yapped next to him.

"Easy you two, I told you to not go to far way from me. This place is dangerous." Falco said looking at them.

"But Kai said that this were paradise." Fritz looked at his dad confused. Falco sighed. How were he gonna make then understand this.

"Listen, on this planet you are free to do anything. So if someone to find out that they want to kill you, they are free to do so. So please stay close okay, you two?" He asked, the two of them exchanged looked of confusion but both nodded.

"Good, okay now where is this place you wanted to see so much?" Falco smiled. The two of them shined up.

"This way, this way!" Silvereye cried in joy as he jumped up and down leading the way. Falco shook his head smiling.

------------------------

They had come to Titan to make a new home for Mira, Captain Harlock's mother. She had been driven out of her home in Arcadia, when Falco and his son had met Harlock an his son young Harlock. They had been driven out into the sea of stars by a man named Draghund, a governor that hated captain Harlock more than anything. Falco and Fritz had been welcomed back in the proud Harlock family, after their two families had been astray for generations. It was also then Falco had gotten his pirate ship the Atlantis, and had broth Mira with them.

The Atlantis stood now hidden not to far way from where Falco and his crew were building a new home for the elder lady, as Space had been no home to her. Together with the Harlocks, Falco had decided to make her a home on Titan, since it was similar to Earth now.

On the way there they had attacked a Mech ship. The Atlantis lay side by side with the Mech ship that were mostly scrap metal after the fight.

Falco, Kai and the some of the ships crew returned to the Atlantis. They were nearly run down by the questions the young boy and wolf had for them. Kai eagerly shared the events. Kai was a small Japanese man that also shared bloodline with the Great Tochiro, Captain Harlock's best friend, as well as with his son Tochiro Jr. young Harlocks best friend as well.

"I will be resting in my room if there is a need for me. I leave the rest to you Kai." Falco said smiling before turning around, leaving for his room. His small friend agreeing, not wasting a second to tell on to the eager boy and cub.

As Falco closed the door to his captain's room, he exhaled painfully. Moving over to his bed, he took of the cape and opened his shirt, using his left hand to hold to his right shoulder. He hissed painfully as he took his hand out again. His fingers were covered in blood.

"Shit. seems like I reopened the wound." He growled to himself remembering the incident were he had reopen it clearly. As they had boarded the Mech ship, he had been forced into a saber fight against the Mech captain. Falco had only learned the basics behind fencing and had some trouble taking him down. Ducking out of the way from a blow, he had hit the wall pretty hard and the wound on his right shoulder, that he had gotten protecting Captain Harlock from a sniper, had reopened at that point. He had not shown any signs to be in pain during the fight and he had not said anything to any one about it. He was not sure to tell Kai or not as it would just make his friend worry. He took up a bottle of wine and filled his glass. Taking a sip from it, he looked out into the stars,

The door suddenly opened and Kai came in. With him he had Doctor Zerò.

"What's going on, Kai?" Falco asked sitting down in his chair looking to his friend.

"I think maybe you should let doctor Zerò have a look at your wound. As you have reopened it." Kai grinned, knowing full well that Falco would never admit it himself. Falco sighed.

"What gave me away?" He asked as he took of his shirt. As Doctor Zerò started to take of the old bandage, Kai grinned.

"I know you Harlocks. Never ever want to show that you are in pain, to damn stubborn and proud to say that. I saw you hit the wall and could nearly hear the stitches snap. Also Silvereye asked who of us were hurt when you left, as he said he could smell blood." Kai grinned but his look could not camouflage the worry in them. Falco sighed before cringing as the doctor started to sow the wound together again.

"How bad is it?" He asked looking to the doctor.

"Not really as bad as I feared. It was a lot worse when you came on board the first time." He said. Falco sighed as there were a moment of silence between them.

"I have been thinking, Kai. Maybe it would be best if Mira got a new home. She does not complaining or anything, but I can see it her eyes. She misses to walk on grass." He said taking an new sip of his glass. Kai nodded.

"I have seen it to. I have talked to young Harlock, he says that Titan would be the place, as it looks a lot like Earth. Captain Harlock agrees to." Kai said taking a glass of wine as well. Falco smiled faintly.

"Will she be safe there? It is one of the more dangerous places, in the universe." He said growling a bit in pain as the doctor finished sowing the wound.

"I don't think anything could take down that woman." Kai grinned. Falco smiled.

"Well then, I will talk to her tomorrow." He said smiling faintly.

"All we need to to now is to find a good place to make her new home." Kai said moving over to some space maps and lay them over the desk. As the doctor finished taking on the new bandage, Falco moved over to him taking on the shirt again.

"Thank you, doctor Zerò" Falco said.

"No problem captain, just be a little more careful." The doctor ginned as he left. Falco smiled and looked down on the map.

"It will be hard to get to Titan first of all... From the reports, there is a large group of Mech ships patrolling the area." Kai said pointing to the point where the ships were. Falco sighed and changed the map to a map over Titan.

"There is quite a few places that will be good to make her home in. Here and here for instance." Falco said and pointed to two places.

"It is close to one of the towns, and yet far enough away for no one to notice as she will have a lot of pirate ships coming and going." Falco continued. Kai nodded.

"The question is how are we gonna get there?" He asked looking to the space map again. Falco looked to the map silently and looked grim for a long time.

"The only way, and that is a risky way, would be this way." He said and pointed past a meteor belt, that were rumoured or its many sudden meteor showers that had taken down so many ships before.

"Hmm, it would surely seem that we have no other way to get there with out having to fight our way." Kai said nodding.

"And we need to stay out of trouble to get to build her home." Falco said taking up his glass of wine.

"It would surely be hard to get anything done, if we we have an army of metal heads after us." Kai said smiling.

Fritz and Silvereye came in. They looked at the two men and smiled. Silvereye suddenly got a wicked look in his eyes as he jumped up and play bit Fritz in the arm.

"Hey! You little..." Fritz laughed and soon the two of them were rolling on the floor, play fighting. Kai started to laugh seeing the two of them going at it for full.

"Yosh, then you rest up. I will go inform the crew." Kai smiled and left. Falco sat down, looking to his son and his pet wolf play fighting. He looked down on the map over Titan again, silently thinking.

--------------------------------

The Atlantis had landed down in a small clearing in the forest, not to far form where it had been decided Mira's home would be.

"Puh, that was rough." Kai had exhaled. As the had passed thorough the meteor belt, they had been surprised two times by the sudden meteor showers, but thanks to the greatly build Atlantis and it's skilled captain, they had made it to Titan with only a few minor damages. Falco had gasped for air as well as it had been rough against his wounded shoulder as well.

For the next weeks everyone had done what they cold to build Mira a new home. Kai stood behind the drawings and the house took quickly shape. Then Kai, a few day s later, had come to Falco.

"You should take the time now to take a flight in the Arcadia. I am sure your son would love it and you need to find some resting time. Your wound wont heal like this." Falco had sighed realising that he could not argue this his friend.

"You know he is right. You should take the time to let your wound heal." Mira had said smiling as she came.

"Fritz and Silvereye said that they wanted to see a place not to far from here, named Wolf howl rock." Falco had sighed and agreed to go.

--------------------------------

They came to a clearing in the woods, where a large rock formation stood . Falco smiled as he saw the black meteor rocks that stood out of the ground.

"Wow!" Fritz said running to look closer. Falco stretched his sore body. It had been a calm flight but his body were sore from sitting still for so long. He sat down and rested his back on one of the rocks.

"Don't wander off to far you two. Stray here where I can see you." He said looking to his son as he came around to him.

"Okay dad. " Fritz said but Falco got a feeling the boy was not listening. He seemed like he was looking for something.

Suddenly there were a new sound coming behind Falco. He stood up a realised that the sound had been Silvereye howling. He stood up on the rocks and howled out as strong as his young voice could.

"Silvereye..." Falco said wondering.

"Oh, sorry I... I just had to do that." The cub said looking a little dumb.

"That was cool." Fritz said and took his hands up to his mouth and tried to make the same sound, making the cub howl even more, before the two of them started to laugh. Falco sat back down and shook his head. As he, with out knowing it dosed off, he did not see the shadows that watched them in the woods, nor did he notice the other shadow had been awakened by the cubs howl. It on the other hand had seen the other ones watching them and followed as Fritz and Silvereye forgot Falco's warring not to wander away.

--------------------------

"Dad!" Fritz's voice suddenly called from somewhere in the forest, brutally ripping Falco out of his dream. He looked around realising that the sun was setting. He stood up, looking around. He could not see his son anywhere nor could he see any sign of Silvereye.

"Fritz!" Falco called worried looking around in the forest.

"Fritz! Where are you?! Answer me!" He called again not sure where to go.

"Dad, help!" Fritz called further in the forest. Falco started to run towards the voice.

"Fritz!" He called skidding to a stop as he realised that he did not know where go.

"Fritz, Answer me!" Falco called again, his heart racing and his stomach were twisted in fear. This time there were no answer.

"Fritz! Silvereye! Fritz! Where are you!?" He looked around desperately.

He pulled up the watch and called for them through the communicator. There were only static to be heard.

"Fritz!" He called again into the woods.

"Atlantis come in!" He called desperately hoping for some help from the crew.

"Atlantis here, what is wrong Falco?" Falco had never been so happy hearing Kai's voice but it did not change the situation.

"Kai, I lost Fritz and Silvereye. They disappeared somewhere in the forest." He said worried. Kai turned silent on the other end.

"Where are you?" He suddenly asked.

"Not to far from the place called Wolf howl rock." Falco answered looking around.

"We're on the way." Kai said. Falco nodded to himself and turned back to looking around.

"Fritz!" He called running on while calling for his son.

Suddenly he heard a small howl like he had heard before.

"Silvereye!" He said and ran in the direction it came from. The howl ended in a loud whine as Falco could also hear the sound from the strike that hit the young cub. He had come to an opening in the forest where a small ship had landed. He quickly hid behind some threes. His eyes narrowed seeing only one man that held Silvereye upside down by holding in by his bound back legs. The cub had a rope over his much locking his jaws shut. Falco could also see the bleeding wounds on the man's hands and arms after the cub's fangs. The man were a big man, dressed in a black hunter's suit with white arms he had a belt around his wast with some guns and hitting weapons. He had black short hair that had one lock, going down to his black eyes. Falco stood in hiding looking for his son.

"Falco Harlock!" A voice suddenly called as a man came out from the ship. He was dressed like a bounty hunter, many guns at his belt as well as other gadgets hunters needed. His suit were green and had white arms and legs. His black eyes looked around in the forest. His long raven black hair where up in a ponytail behind his head, the tail waved slightly in the wind. Falco's eyes narrowed even more as he saw the man holding a hand to Fritz shoulder. Fritz's hands where chained in front of him, and had a piece of cloth over his mouth. Falco could also see that his son had a red mark over his right cheek.

_Bastards dare to hit my son_. Falco's blood boiled as he saw this.

"Falco Harlock! I know you are here!" The man called again. Falco did not move.

"If you value your son's life, then show yourself!" The man called looking around in the forest.

"I know that your friend captain Harlock probably told you about this thing!" The man smiled and showed that Fritz had a metal ring around his neck. Falco's boiling blood turned ice-cold as he realised what that ring were, remembering very clearly the elder and the younger Harlock's warring, as both Captain Harlock and Young Harlock had experienced those things first-hand.

"I heard the Captain were nearly killed by the ring he had on. Will you let your son suffer like that?" The man laughed. Fritz's eyes narrowed and the young cub struggled in the grip of the man to get free and help his master.

"What do you want?" Falco called out, fearing for Fritz's life. Fritz struggled and tried to warn his father not to came out, but the gag made his calls only into muffled sounds.

"Your friend Harlock really, but you will do as bait." The man laughed.

"Come out peacefully and surrender, and I will not let your son feel the terror of the ring!" He said. Falco growled as he heard this.

"How will I know that you will keep your word?" He asked as he looked around for more hunters.

"It is not him I am after. I have no real need to hurt him if you give up now." The man called.

"_Don't, master Falco!"_ Silvereye called out for the first time in mind speak. Falco shook his head as he wondered how the cub had gotten into his head. He looked to the men in front of him. He had no other way out, as he was alone. The Atlantis were to far of to be any help.

"Let my son and the cub go, and I will surrender with out a fight." He called. The man grinned.

"That is a pirate's promise? Those you are not ever breaking?" The man grinned, feeling already having won.

"Yes." Falco called.

"All right, so come out!" The man called. Falco stood up and moved into the clearing. Both Fritz and Silvereye started to struggle and tried to warn him not to. Falco stopped a little away from the two hunters.

"Drop your weapons, all of them!" The man called, showing the control that controlled the ring. Falco removed his gun belt and also took away the little knife he had. Throwing them to the ground, out of his own reach, he looked to the hunters again.

"Lie down on the ground, face first! Do it!" The hunter called. Falco growled and lay down on his stomach. Suddenly from nowhere, another hunter came up behind him and lay his weight on Falco's back, as he chained Falco's hands behind his back. The third hunter, a lean man with black hair and black eyes. His suit were grey with white arms. Falco growled but did not struggle. At least not before he suddenly realised that the man behind him also had one of those cursed rings, and tried to take it around his neck. He nearly threw the man of him, as he moved away from the ring.

"Stay still, or your son gets to feel the ring's power!" The first hunter called and held the control up. Falco stopped to struggle.

"Cowards!" He cursed as the third hunter took the ring around his neck. It snapped in place, and already it was choking him a little. Falco were haled to his feet by the hunter.

"Now, let Fritz and the cub go!" Falco said looking to the first hunter.

"You got me, so let them go!" He called angry, seeing the grin on the hunter's face.

"No, I don't think so. You see, we are bounty hunters, not pirates. So your pirates laws of honour, does not bother us. I think I will give them your son as well." The hunter laughed.

"Bastard!" Falco called and struggled to get free from the chains. The hunter grinned and suddenly the ring became burning hot around his neck and choked him even more. Before suddenly strong currents were going through his whole body. The chains on his wrist burned even through his gloves. His body shook and as the currents finally went away, he fell to his knees, breathing hard. He looked up at Fritz. His son looked at him wide eyed and tears were coming up in his eyes.

_Don't cry, Fritz. You are a Harlock._ Falco thought, gasping for air. Even now for Falco, it felt like his last hour had come.

"Did you want some thing?" The first hunter mocked, laughing as he saw the pirate suffer. The other two laughed as well.

"Do it again, brother. Make him twist like a worm on a hook." The biggest one laughed, as he come towards Falco with Silvereye hanging down from his hand. The young cub struggled in the ropes and growled. Falco looked up at the hunter. His grey brown eyes glowing in hate.

"Let him g..." He started to say and nearly bit his tounge as the first hunter made the ring burn up again. His neck burned badly cutting of his air, before a new wave of pain come over him again. He bit his teeth together, refusing to scream out even as much as it hurt him. He looked to his son even now. Fritz looked at him with a bit of fear in his eyes, but his tears were gone.

_Good boy, look at me and remember how a Harlock handles pain._ He thought, trying to focus his mind on his son, but the pain made it nearly impossible. The three men laughed at him twist in pain.

"Hoho, look at him twist." The biggest one laughed.

"Make him twist even more, brother." The third one called to the first and eldest one.

"More? okay." He called an pushed the button harder down. Before there had been a few seconds before the next current came, but now it came with out brakes. Falco growled in pain and threw his head backwards, shutting his eyes closed. Fritz struggled in his chains, trying too get free and help his dad. He looked up at the hunter with hate in his eyes. The hunter did not look at him, being more busy laughing at Falco's pain.

Suddenly Fritz threw his hands up, knocking the control out of the hunter's hands. As the currents finally stopped Falco gasped for air and were fighting to stay awake.

"Blasted kid!" The hunter growled and struck Fritz over the face, knocking the ten year old boy to the ground.

"Fritz!" Falco called out, seeing his son take the hit, while gasping for air.

Fritz struggled up in a sitting position and looked to his father.

"Dad!" He called as the gag had fallen out as the man struck him. Falco could see that Fritz lip began to bleed.

"Fritz!" he called before turning to the hunter again.

"Bastard! I will see you in Hell for this!" He cursed to them. The first hunter grinned and nodded to his brother beside of him.

"Not likely, we will send you to hell first, but first you will lead captain Harlock and his son into our trap." The hunter laughed as the third one struck Falco in the back of his neck, knocking him out cold.

"Get all three of them on board. He would have had the time to call for his ship so they will be coming soon. We need to get away before that." The first one called and grabbed Fritz by the neck, haling in to his feet and forcing him into the ship. The biggest one grabbed Falco and threw him over his shoulder while holding Silvereye in his right hand. The third hunter picked up Falco's guns and walked in after his brothers. None of them had seen the black shadow, that had been watching the entire time, from its hiding place in one for the threes.

_The leader needs to know of this. If those two are friends of the Captain, then he will want to know. In the mean time, I will help any way I can_. The shadow grinned to himself, as he watched the men pick up the last of their things covering all their tracks, with his dark blue eyes. As the men finished up and before they made their way back to the ship, the shadow took his chance and jumped into the ship with two long jumps. Hiding with in the ship, the shadow sent out a silent message to his leader and dear friend.

_"Lighting, there is trouble."_


	2. Chapter 2

Lightingtooth were resting in his bed in the captain's room when a voice woke him up. His dark blue eyes looked up as he heard the voice. His white scar across his face glowed in the weak light, in his midnight black fur.

"_Lighting, there is trouble."_ The mind speak was clearly worried. Lighting lifted his head as he recognised the voice.

"_What's wrong, my friend?"_ He asked looking into the wall on the other side with a kind of distant look in his eyes.

"_Are you in danger?"_ Lighting asked.

"_I'm okay, but the other two is not."_ The wolf said. Lighting's eyes narrowed.

"_The other two?"_ He asked feeling his worry grow.

"_Do you know a man named Falco Harlock?"_ The other wolf asked worried. Lighting stood suddenly up as he heard that name. Captain Harlock looked up from his log, that he was writhing on at his desk, as the wolf stood up. His Hazel brown eyes looked at his friend, his hazel brown hair covered the black eye patch over his right eye. As always he was dressed in his black suit with the white skull over the chest. He had taken of his cape as they were settling in for the night.

"Lighting?" He asked but he saw the look in his eyes and knew that the wolf was talking to someone.

"_Yes, I know him. He is a good friend of the captain, also a distant relative. What has happened?"_ Lighting's voice shook a bit as he feared the worst.

"_He, his son and the young cub were taken by some hunters on Titan. I am not sure where we are now."_ The other wolf said.

"_Hunters? Human or mechanized?"_ Lighting asked fast.

"_Human... they said some thing about using Falco as bait to get Harlock and young Harlock."_ The wolf snared.

"_Bastards, how did they get him? Wait you said; Where we are... You..."_ Lighting said as he realised what that meant.

"_Yes, leader. There were no way I would let a man that gave up his freedom to save his son, die in the hands of cowards."_ The other wolf growled angry.

"_Blackie... What would I do without you?"_ Lighting smiled shaking his head.

"_Don't call me that, leader. You know I don't like that name, any more." _The other wolf sounded so wounded as he said that. Lighting sighed. His friend had already lost two masters and had been morning his late master on Titan alone.

"_I am sorry, my friend. Are they alive?" Lighting_ asked trying to the the conversation back on track.

"_For now, but I fear it would not be for long if they get to their destination."_ The other wolf said.

"_Right. Thank you."_ Lighting said sighing a little.

"_Had a feeling you wanted to know that and... Well there is one more thing, leader."_ The other wolf hesitated to continue.

"_You see... The hunters placed electrocution rings on Falco and Fritz. Only Falco got to feel it as far as I know. I did not see any markings on his son. Falco did not look good after the rounds they gave him. I fear it would be fatal if we do not save them soon."_ As Lighting heard this, his legs gave in and he sat strait down.

"_Damn. I hoped we had seen the last of them with Kichigai gone."_ He cursed. Harlock looked at his wolf friend with worry in his hazel brown eye.

"_Thank you, my friend. We will get going as soon as we can."_ He said standing up again.

"_I'll check back with you as soon as I find out how they are doing and as soon as I find out where we are heading." _The wolf said, moving out from his hiding place on board the hunter's ship.

"_Good, be careful, my friend."_ Lightingtooth said and shook his head as the long conversation ended.

"What's wrong?" Harlock asked cutting strait to the case. Lighting looked at him and come up to him.

"Falco is in trouble. Blackie saw him and Fritz as well as young Silvereye be taken by some hunters on Titan. It also seems like the hunters have a few of those accursed rings as well. Falco apparently took a good round with it. Fritz also got one around his neck but Blackie did not see Fritz got to feel it... So far anyway." Lighting cursed as he said this. Harlock paled and took to his weak scar around the neck. It stung him as he remembered the pain it had caused him. Lighting growled.

"Human or mechanized hunters?" Harlock asked coldly as he held hard around his glass of wine.

"That's what's so strange. They are human. No human hunters would hunt for someone wanted by the Mech empire. According to Blackie, they plan to use Falco and Fritz as bait to capture you and Young Harlock. Still it is strange.. There is few who know that Falco is a part of your family..." Lighting said growling. Harlock took a good sip of his glass.

"You think Draghund is behind it, don't you?" Harlock said looking angry.

"Who else.." The wolf growled.

"First of all we need to save them... Titan. They were building Mira's new home there." Harlock said, thinking out loud as he lay back in his chair and thought.

"It would seem that Falco took a ride alone with Fritz, and ended up trapped." Lighting said growling.

"Then we need to get in touch with the Atlantis." Harlock said and pushed a few buttons. Kei's face appeared on the screen on his wall. The young blond girl looked at him with her sea blue eyes. She was dressed in her pink suit with the black makings around her neck and arms. A small white skull and crossbones mark at front of her neck.

"Yes captain?" She asked, her face turned to a look of worry as she saw the look in Harlock's eye.

"Open a com link to the Death shadow. It's urgent." He said biting his teeth hard together in anger.

"Right away, sir." Kei said and went strait to work.

-------------------------------------------------

Young Harlock stood on the deck of the Deathshadow. His light Hazel brown hair covered most of his right eye but his left hazel brown eyes had a wicked look in it. He was as always dressed in his light blue captains suit with the red brim and the white skull and crossbones over his left side of his chest. Around his neck he had the scarf Kei had made for him.

They had just finished of another of the Mech attack ships that had been attacking human ships under the pirate flag. Harlock stood grinning to himself as it had felt good to blow it up. Fang sat next to him shaking his head. Like his dad Fang was a midnight black wolf with dark blue eyes. He had gotten his fathers markings of lighter black fur on his under side. And had he been full grown it would have been hard to tell the difference between him and his dad. But the scar across his father's face, he did not have, making a strong difference between them.

"I don't know if its a good thing that you take such pleasure in getting to blow things up, my friend." he said smiling up to his master.

"Should one not enjoy ones job, Fang?" Tochiro teased the wolf. The young son of the engineer of Captain Harlock's Arcadia, and Harlock's best friend, young Tochiro Jr. looked a lot like his father. The same short body, glasses and round face. Tochiro Jr. did even dress in the same fashion his father had. A big brown cape covering his body and a great big had covering most of his head. A big tell tale difference between the two was that Tochiro Sr. was a master of the Katana as his father had been with his gun.

"Captain, we are reserving a call from The Arcadia." Yattarn the Deathshadow's first officer, said surprised as the message came. The small model maker looked to his captain. He was dressed in a blue and white striped shirt with a blue headband with the white scull and crossbones on his head. His round glasses made his eyes look larger then they were.

Fang looked at Harlock with worry in his eyes. Harlock's eyes narrowed.

"Dad would not call like this if is was not important. Punch it through." He ordered, as he and Tochiro exchanged looks of worry.

"Wait!" Fang suddenly called. Harlock and Tochiro looked at the young wolf.

"Dad just said that it was important that it were just the two of you that where around for now. He wont tell me any thing more." The young wolf whined.

"Okay, punch it up in my room then." Harlock said and took Fang and Tochiro with him into the Captain's room.

Pushing a few buttons, Harlock opened the com link.

The great captain Harlock looked even grimmer than usual as he appeared on the screen.

"What's wrong, dad?" Young Harlock asked worried.

"Falco has been captured." The elder pirate cut strait to the point, but young Harlock knew his dad well enough to see that he was quite shaken.

"By whom?" Tochiro asked surprised.

"Bounty hunters." Captain Harlock answered. Young Harlock exchanged looks both with Tochiro as well as with Fang.

"Human bounty hunters." Lighting cut in before they could ask.

"They also took Fritz and Silvereye. Apparently they used them to make Falco surrender." He continued. Both young Harlock and Tochiro seemed to pale a little hearing this, and Fang whined low.

"How do you know this, dad?" Fang asked looking at his dad confused. For the fist time sine the conversation began Lighting smiled.

"One of our clan where there, when they were taken. One of my most trusted friends and one of my commanders as well. He is even now, as we speak on board the hunters ship, trying to find a way to help them." The trust the elder wolf had in his friend, were glowing in his eyes. Fang could feel his heart relax a bit, but as he saw the new look in his fathers eyes as well as how shocked the captain still was, he whined low.

"What's wrong?" He whined making both Young Harlock and Tochiro worry. Captain Harlock could not get himself to tell them. Lighting looked at young Harlock and at the fresh scar around his neck, it was red but it had healed.

"Apparently the hunters had electrocution rings... and Falco got a good taste of it." Lighting said after a long silence. Young Harlock did just as his father had done and took his hand up to his neck. Both young Harlock and Tochiro looked pale and Fang whined low.

"And Fritz? Is he okay?" Fang asked. Lighting nodded slowly.

"For now, he too has one of those things around his neck, but so far they have not used it on him. From what my friend told me Falco surrendered to make sure they did not use it on him." Lighting said growling low. Tochiro exhaled slowly.

"Good old Falco." He said slowly, he was quite shaken by these news.

"At least we know that they are keeping them alive, if the hunters want to use them as bait to lure us into a trap. They need them alive." Young Harlock cursed angry.

"Any way we need to save them, and fast, before the hunter change their mind on that." Tochiro growled next to his friend.

"Where are you, as of now?" Captain Harlock suddenly asked breaking his long silence.

"We are not to far from Pluto." Young Harlock said.

"Well good. Then you are closer to Titan, then we are." Captain Harlock said thinking out loud.

"The Atlantis crew does not know of Falco's capture as of now. And we should keep your contact down as short as possible in that area. As we do not know if the hunters are listening." He continued. Young Harlock nodded.

"Then we will head to Titan right away, find the Atlantis, and drag the crew with us. We need to find that hunter's ship as soon as possible." Young Harlock said strongly. Fang barked next to him, feeling his friend's strength and cool starting to come back with a new sort of good anger. Lighting nodded smiling.

"Good, then I will leave that to you then. We will head towards Earth. There seem to be some one on Earth that wants us, and is paying better that the Mech Empire." Captain Harlock said looking grim but his eye had a dangerous shine in them. A look of challenge. Young Harlock nodded seeing that look.

"I will tell you as soon as I hear something from our friend." Lighting said to Fang. Fang nodded. Their mind speak gave them a advantage over the hunters. Fang grinned, he looked forward to showing the hunters that you should not mess with the Harlock Clan.

---------------------

Kai fumed of anger. In many ways it was easy to see what family Kai came from. He had the same short body that Tochiro and his son had. He was dressed much in the same form as them as well but his hat were chocolate brown, he had no cape over him. His dark brown hair he had bound up in small ponytail between his shoulders, where most of the hair fell free. His dark brown eyes shined in worry and anger, he had a short scar under his right eye. He was dressed in green pants and a dark brown jacket. Around his waist, he he had one of the Phantom Dragoons he had made, as well as a Katana. He too were a mechanical genius and the Atlantis were his greatest accomplishment. He had trusted his hip only to the Captain he felt were wordy of it, his friend Falco.

The Atlantis could not pick up any signals from the captain or his son. The only thing they had found was the communication watches that they always had. The discovery of the watches confirmed that something had happened but there were no sign of them or what had happened.

"Damn it all, Falco. Where did you go? Please be all right." He cursed as he again came to the clearing where the watches had been found, after following the tracks of Falco.

"What could have happened? If they were taken by anyone on Titan, they would have left tracks or something." Nausicaa, the navigator of the Atlantis mumbled as she came up to him. She was dressed in a white suit, much alike the suit of Kei Yuki of the Arcadia. Her mark on the front of her neck were that of Falco's skull and crossing sabers. Her silver coloured hair waved slowly in the kind wind. Her blue eyes looked worried as she looked around for anything that could help them understand. Kai shook in anger.

"Someone else took him and took him away." Clio said as her blue pupil less eyes looked distant. She was using her special power to sense what had happened. The strange Alien lady's golden hair waved around her back as she moved slowly like in a trace. Her green simple dress made it look like she was gliding over the grass.

"They did something to Falco, something horrible. I can still feel it..." She whispered holding her hand up to her neck. Everyone had been terrible worried as they had come to help Falco find Fritz, when suddenly Clio had screamed out in pain, and fell to the floor, nearly passed out from it. She seemed calmer now but she was still pretty shaken by it.

"I can sense three men, evil men, they took Falco, Fritz and even young Silvereye... Yet I can sense a kind soul as well. More like the soul of young Silvereye. Bur older and wiser." She said.

"Nani? What does that mean?" The first officer Al wondered, looking at the strange alien lady. He was dressed in a grey striped shirt. His round glasses looked to Kai worried. The grey head band around his head with the scull and crossing sabers mad it very clear that ship he belonged to.

Suddenly Kai's belt made of a sound. Kai took up the com link and answered it.

"Sir, the Deathshadow is calling us. They say they know something about Falco, sir." One of the pirate crew said on the other end. This got a lot of confused looks from the pirates, but Kai got a shine is his eyes of hope.

"We are coming." He said and the crew made their way back to the ship in a hurry.

Not long after they were back at the bridge of the Atlantis.

"Where are they?" Kai asked. Nausicaa ran up to the radar.

"They are just above us in the atmosphere, sir. They are still calling." She said and looked to the small maker of the Atlantis.

"Right, put us through." Kai said looking up to the screen in the roof.

Young Harlock as well as Tochiro and Fang appeared over them. Young Harlock grinned.

"I hear Falco has disappeared?" He asked. Kai looked shameful.

"Well I can at least tell you that he, Fritz and Silvereye is still alive. He is being held by some human Bounty hunters." Harlock said but this time is smile was gone and his eyes had a hard look in them.

"Human? But why would they be after them?" Al asked out of turn.

"It would seem Falco fell victim for a trap meant for me and dad. Falco will be bait to capture us." Harlock explained.

"How do you know this?" Kai asked confused.

"The other presence I sensed. He is like Fang." Clio said suddenly coming slowly forward. Fang nodded.

"One of my dad's friends were on Titan and saw Falco being captured. He is one of my clan, so he notified my dad by the mind speak and let us know as well. He is on board the hunters ships as we speak now. Dad said that as soon as he finds out where they are going he will let us know." Fang answered. Kai exhaled relived.

"No time to relax my friend. Remember that I told you about the torture ring that young Harlock had around his neck during his captivity at that mad man Kichigai? Apparently the hunters have put one on Falco and Fritz as well. And according to the wolf, Falco got a real round with it as well." Tochiro growled. Clio shook as she realised what she had been feeling. And Kai paled hearing this.

"No, don't say they did." Kai cursed shaking in anger.

"What about Fritz?" Nausicaa asked shocked.

"So far the hunters have not hurt him. No they'll use Fritz to keep Falco quiet."

"Bastards. Then we need to save them soon." Kai cursed again.

"Dad said that most likely the hunters where hired by someone on Earth. So he is heading that way. We should be heading that way as well." Young Harlock said. Kai nodded.

"Right we will be taking of right way. Wait for us." Kai said as the screen went dark.

"Nausicaa got hold of Mira. Say that we will go get Falco and Fritz back. Tell her not to worry, we will bring them back." He said. The young girl nodded and sat down in her chair and called the newly build house where Mira now lived.

"Al, make her ready." Kai said. His eyes were hard as steel as he looked out in the woods out side.

"Attention all crew, we have gotten word from the Harlocks that Falco and his son has been taken by some hunters. We will set out now and get our Captain back. Those hunter creeps will feel the Shadow of the Atlantis fall over them." Kai called over the ship. As the crew heard what had happened to their Captain, it was like someone had lighted a wild fire. The crew were enraged and the Atlantis took sooner of than anyone could believe it was possible.

**Author's note:**

**okay so here is the Next part of the Falcon's Flight.**

**I forgot to put in the author's note on the first chapter so I say what I meant so say there.**

**Falco, Fritz, Silvereye as well as Kai are all Gemini's OC's so I do not claim to own none of the Characters in this story, except form Lightingtooth, Fang as well as the new Wolf. Steal them and die. Also it was Gemini's idea to use the French names for the ship and Crew of Falco.**

**Big thanks to Aerandir Linawen for help with getting the French names rigth.**

**I was asked by Gemini to do a ring story for Falco. Hope this was kinda like you wanted it Gemini.**

**Not the most interesting chapter, as it mostly just talking but I had to put the Harlocks into this story some how. As well to let the Atlantis know what had happened to Falco...**

**hope it sounded okay so far. **

**I expect to do at least two more chapters but it will probably be longer.**

**Lightingtooth**


	3. Chapter 3

Falco started to come back to himself slowly. He had his eyes closed feeling his body hurt. He was lying on a bed on his left side, still back bound and still having that accursed ring around his neck. He moved slowly on his head as the point where his neck met his head, hurt badly. He cursed the hunter for knocking him out so easily. He quickly regretted moving his head and neck, as the burn mark where the torture ring was, screamed in pain as it rubbed against the ring a little. He cringed in pain and slowly opened his eyes. He looked dizzy around and quickly noticed that the hunters had taken his cape as well as his hidden extra knife. Pulling his sore body up into a sitting position, he looked around. As expected he was in a cell, plain and simple, the only thing in his room were the bed he sat on. A small window to his left showed that they were out in the stars again. He struggled against the cuffs for a little while, biting in him how much it hurt to do so, as his wrist had some faint burn marks where the cuffs where. After struggling for a little while he had to rest, he was out of breath as the ring also choked him a little, not to mention the burn marks under the ring did not make it any better. His body was still sore from the currents from the ring.

_Curse those hunters. This is not good._ He though looking around again. His grey brown eyes looking for something that was not there.

"Fritz!" He called out hoping his son where in a room next to him.

"Fritz! Are you here!?" Hearing no answer, He cursed silently. He could feel his hate boil inside him as he thought of how they had treated his son.

_Fritz, please be unharmed._ He thought to himself, hoping that his son were alright. He could do nothing to help his son now. The memory of his son, laying on the ground bound and bleeding from being hit like he had been, made Falco's blood boil in anger, but he calmed down knowing that the hunters needed Fritz to keep him quiet and working with them.

He could only hope they did not hurt him any more. He tried to stand up but his body hurt to much and he had to sit back down.

_Damn! Harlock were right. This damn thing hurts not only my neck but my entire body. Curse that Kichigai that made these damned things. Good to know he is dead, but it does not change my situation... What I would give now for having one of those trackers on me that saved the Harlocks, when they went through this. If I live to tell the tale of this, I'll make sure Kai makes a few of them._ He smiled faintly. Even in this dire situation he could still get himself to smile thinking about his crew. Still, thinking about his crew also made him sad and worried. He knew how worried Kai would be by now as well as the rest of the crew. He wondered if they had figured out what had happened to them. He believed they had as he remembered well Clio's special gift of sensing things.

Falco sighed resting his back at the wall. His neck burned in pain as he did so and he lifted his head again, growling in pain.

He looked around. As he had been out cold he had a feeling that he had heard a voice calling him, but there was nothing that could have called him around him. He looked out on the stars wand wondered when suddenly a voice called his name. Falco jumped in shock as he had not been prepped for that at all.

_"Falco! Please answer! Can you hear me?"_ The voice called again and this time Falco noticed that it was inside his head. Falco looked around not sure what to think of it.

"Hello?" He asked carefully out in the room, looking around for a reason for this voice.

_"Finally, I was getting really worried there."_ The voice apparently exhaled relived.

"Who are you? How did you get into my head?" Falco asked standing up for a few seconds before his body screamed out and he had to sit down again. As of now he could not stand upright at all.

_"Long story that on how. Lets just say it's a gift I have. The mind speak is a gift all of mine kind has."_ The voice answered. Falco looked around again.

"Where are you really?" He asked a little woried, wondering if he had gone mad.

_"Out side our cell door."_ The voice answered calm. Falco looked to the door.

"Then why do you not came in?" Falco asked. So far he was not sure if he was dreaming this, or if the hunters were just mocking him, but the voice sounded familiar in they way it spoke and he could not really detected any hints of evil intentions in it.

_"Sadly, if I could, I would but it appears that this door only opens to humans."_ The voice growled.

"Then what does that make you then?" Falco asked now even more curios on who this was. And especially what he was.

_"A friend." _The voice said laughing a little. _"I am one of Lightingtooth's clan, and as you are a friend to the Harlocks you are a friend to us as well."_ The voice said. Falco smiled for the first time since Fritz had disappeared, as he realized that he might have a friend on board the ship, but suddenly a darker relization came to him.

"Do you belong to any of the hunters?" He asked worried.

_"Hell no, none of my clan would ever serve evil cowards like these." The voice growled. Falco could nearly hear a hint in his voice saying that he was insulted._

_"no, I was awakened by the young cub's howles on wolf howl rock. I live there... As I wandered out to see what that sound had been, I saw you falling asleep, and how your son and the cub wandered of. As they did, I noticed the hunters in the woods and followed after them, sensing danger."_ The wolf said and explained what had happened as Falco had dosed of.

----------------------------------------

as Fritz and wandered around suddenly one of the hunters had steeped out and grabbed Fritz. Young Silvereye had jumped up at the large and and bit him making him let Fritz go. As Fritz tired to run back to his dad, another hunter had stepped out in front of him and tried to grab him.

"Dad!" Fritz had called out as he ran away from the hunter, the scream that made his dad wake up. As Fritz ducked out of the way from the first hunter again, young silvereye attacked the hunter again but got grabbed over his back as he bit down on his arm. The hunter pulled the cub of and held him in a death grip. the cub whined in pain.

"Run Fritz!" He called to his master. Fritz ducked out from the second hunters try to grab him but tripped in a root and fell. The third hunter was quickly up to him and pulled him back up to his feet. The wolf had been ready to jump down on the hunters and rip them apart.

"Fritz! where are you? answer me!" Falco's voice called out, stopping the wolf in his tracks.

"Dad! Help!" Fritz managed to call out before the hunter covered his mouth with his hand.

"Fritz!" Falco had called.

"Good, just keep following us. You'll be struggling in our web soon." the hunter holding Fritz laughed as he dragged the struggling boy with him.

"What do you want to do with this one?" The biggest one asked holding the cub up.

"We'll bring him. he might be useful still." The leader hunter said as they left. The wolf was shaking from his place in the tree and growled jumping through the trees trying to find Falco and lead him to his son. Just as he had found him silvereye's howl lead them both to the clearing where Falco had surrendered to save his son. The wolf had been ready to bust in any minute but he got to shocked to do anything as the hunters tortured Falco.

----------------------------

_"I am throughly sorry, I should have busted in before. Then neither you or your son would be in this mess now."_ The wolf whined low and shame full.

"No, we would be in worse mess if you were not here. At least we have one friend on this ship." Falco said meaning every word of it.

_"At least I Can tell you that Fritz in unharmed, as far as I know, and that Harlock and his son has been made aware of the situation."_ The wolf said bringing hope to the pirate.

"Fritz is okey?" He asked feeling his hope light up again.

_"Yes, for now, I could hear him speaking to the cub, in the cell they .."_ The wolf cut himself of.

"Wolf?" Falco asked uneasy by the sudden silence.

_"I need to go. The hunters are coming. I will check on your son."_ The wolf said and started to leave.

"Wait! What is your name?" Falco asked. The wolf stopped uneasy by the question.

_"The only name I like is that of my kin's tounge, and that you can not manage to say."_ The wolf said.

"Then what does it mean?" Falco asked suddenly. The wolf sighed.

_"My name that my father gave me, is translated into Great Mind."_ the wolf said. Falco smiled faintly.

"Thank you, Mind." He said making the wolf froze to the spot. Again he had been named by a human, but this time it felt differently. He was more happy for this name then what his two late masters had named him.

_Was it like this when Harlock named Lighting?_ The newly named wolf wondered to himself. The sound of the hunters coming made him snap back to reality.

_"I'll be back later. hold out Falco."_ He said and ran down the hall, disappearing just out of sight before the hunters turned the corner.

Falco smiled looking out to the stars. Mind had brought hope to the still new pirate as he knew that the wolf would at least help Fritz if anything would happen to him.

Suddenly a sound out side his door made the pirate jump a bit. He forced his body to stand up. and moved over to the window. There was no way he was gonna make these hunters believe that they had won over him yet. As his Harlock blood refused him to show any signs of weakness in front of an enemy, he stood in front of the window turned to the door, ready to met the hunters.

The door slided up and in came the three hunters. the green dressed hunter grinned as he saw Falco stand there. his brothers on the other hand looked a bit surprised seeing how strong and proud Falco still looked. the biggest one, dressed in the black suit, looked most surprised as his eyes looked at him. the third one on the other hand, the man dressed in the gray suit only looked surprised for a few seconds. Falco growled seeing the first hunter grin.

"well well, you finally came to again. I almost got a little worried that our precious cargo had been damaged. I don't think our contractor would like that very much." he smiled and moved a little closer to Falco. Falco's eyes narrowed but he said nothing.

"my name is hunter Hitteki, these are my brothers." he pointed to his two brothers fist at the grey dressed man and then to the black dressed man. "Hunter Haraise and my youngest brother Hunter Kataki. We are the Hunter brothers." Hitteki grinned. Falco could feel a chill go up his back, recognizing the Hunter brothers name. he had heard that name many times, during his time as a Captain under the mech war. They had been famous for a long time not just for their track record of capturing even the hardies of prey, it would seem that the only people that they never captured were the Harlocks and Emeraldas, but mostly they were infamous for their cruel way of treating their prisoners. Many of the prisoners had been half dead when the hunter brothers came to claim their bounty for them. Falco could feel his blood turned cold, not out of fear for himself but he feared what the brothers would do to his son. His face was not showing anything as he held his face in a stone mask. Hitteki grinned again.

"I know you have probably heard about us. Luckily for you, our contractor pays more for you alive then the Mech empire does for you dead. He wants captain Harlock most of all but it would seem you did something to tick of our contractor pretty badly. He contacted us a few days ago doubling all the bounty on Harlock and his friends and doubling the bounty on you especially." he grinned.

"I heard some where that you are a relative of Harlock." Haraise said, the Grey dressed man looked at him with a look of skepticism. Falco did not answer him but kept his look at Hitteki.

"No way that he is. He does not even have the scar, they say all Harlocks have that scar." Kataki growled. It was easy to see that he did not like Falco at all.

"And yet his son does. it looked pretty new as well." Haraise said looking to his elder brother.

"Falco is a distant relative. His son must have been given the scar as they met Harlock and his son." Hitteki grinned. Falco's eyes narrowed but he still said nothing.

"hey, pirate. Why do you not say anything?" Kataki growled, apparently angered by Falco's silence as he came towards Falco.

"Kataki... calm down. Getting upset is not gonna help." Haraise said looking to his brother with a hard look. Kataki stood infront of Falco now. His black eyes was narrowed and his face showed just how angry he was. His eyes narrowed even more as Falco looked coldly back at him. Suddenly with a yell of anger Kataki striked Falco with a hard right that sent the pirate to the ground. Falco growled in pain as he turned around, forcing his body up in a sitting position.

"Now, now Kataki. That is enough." Hitteki moved up to his brother in front of Falco. Kataki was breathing hard, his black eyes glowed in hate but he was calming down.

"I feel better now." He growled and moved away from Falco. Falco struggled himself back up and looked to the hunter brothers coldly.

"Well now, don't look like that. We have to keep you under control. like your son. We had to discipline that boy of yours a little." Hitteki grinned. Falco's eyes widened.

"what did you do?" Falco's voice turned icecold. the hunter grinned and looked to his bothers. Haraise smiled and oved up to a panel on the wall. Opening it with a key he had he got a screen to come out from the wall.

"This was a little while ago." Hitteki grinned. the screen changed a little and showed a room not to unlike the room Falco was in. Fritz sat on the bed with Silvereye beside him. From what Falco could see he saw that the cub still had rope over his mouth and Fritz was still bound on his hands. The hunters came into the room. he could not hear what was spoken but suddenly Fritz ran into Hitteki, as Silvereye jumped towards the other two. Silvereye was knocked to the ground and Kataki steeped on the cub holding him down. Hitteki knocked fritz to the ground and pulled up the control. Falco saw his son suddenly twist in pain, he could also se the hunters laugh. The screen went dark before Falco could see what state his son were in. Falco shook in anger.

"What did you bastards do to my son!?" Falco growled angry. Hitteki laughed.

"Getting worked up over it will not help you. I told you we had to disciple him a bit." Falco growled and ran into Hitteki. As his arms were bound behind his back ther was not much he could do but to slam into him and hope to knock him out. The hunter fall over with Falco over him. Haraise suddenly pulled up an control as well and again the ring around Falco's neck, burned his neck before the currents took over, sending him into a world of pain yet again.

"Fritz..." Falco cursed to himself.

**Authors note:**

**not the longest of chapters but I ran into a smaller writers block with this one.. so I have to shorten it down here and hopefully the next will be a lot longer.**

**tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

"Curse it all, Silvereye. They will kill dad if we don't do anything. and if the hunters does not, then the metall box heads will." Fritz cursed and tired to break free from his chains. His hands hurt like nothing he had ever known before, as his hands were burned where the cuffs was. He winced in pain as he tried to get his hands free. Silvereye whined next to him. He was free to move around but his jaws were still locked shut by the rope. The rope was cutting its way into his flesh and he was bleeding a little where the rope was, after struggling for so long to get it off. Still that did not bother him right now, what he was worried with was the fact that Fritz's still healing Harlock clan scar had been riped up, and was bleeding down his cheek. Silvereye whined low again.

Fritz had first been tortured as they would not do as they were told. The hunters had then beat Silvereye up only to warn Fritz to say calm. Yet they had not expected Fritz to jump into the hunter to save Silvereye. The hunter had hit Fritz so hard that he slammed into a wall, the hit ripping up his cut.

_If it was not for me that would not happened._ Silvereye whined to himself. Fritz looked at him, tears where coming up in his eyes.

"If we had not wandered of, this would have never happened. Dad would not been captured and tortured." Fritz cried silently. Silvereye whined and stroked his head to Fritz hands.

_"You are almost right about that kid."_ A voice suddenly said in both Fritz and Silvereye's head. _"The hunters would have come after you and your dad anyway, I am afraid."_ The voice said. Silvereye stood up and growled at first.

"Who are you?" Fritz asked looking around.

_"A friend, your father named me Mind. I am one of Lightingtooth's friends, I am of his clan."_ The voice said as he scrape on the door with his claws the sound and voice, calming the boy and wolf.

"My father? Is he okey?" Fritz asked, suddenly realizing what Mind had said. At first the voice was silent.

_"More or less, From what I heard it sounded like he was in pain, but like with you I can not get in the door, so I don't know how bad it was. Also the hunters came as I left to check on you. He is worried about you."_ Mind said.

"How do you do that? Speaking inside my head?" The boy asked. The wolf seemed to laugh.

_"Its a skill all of our kind has. Then I take it the young one protecting you , has not learned of it?"_ Mind asked Silvereye.

"He never spoke like that before." Fritz answered, seeing the cub shake his head.

_"Think of what you want to say and direct you thougths towards me."_ Mind said.

"Hmm." The cub said out loud.

_"Easy, focos in your head."_ Mind said calmly.

_"Like this?"_ Silvereye said in his head.

"Hey! I could hear you!" Fritz said shocked.

_"Yes, good work, but this time direct your thoughts only to my voice. Your mind speak was to open. Hopefully the hunters did not notice. "_ Mind said smiling slightly to himself.

_"Is this right?"_ Silvereye asked again. This time Mind could hear his mind was directed to his.

_"Good, now try to focus to Fritz as well."_ Mind smiled on the other side of the door.

_"Can you hear me?"_ Silvereye asked Fritz. Fritz shined up.

"You are doing it. I can hear you." Fritz said glad to hear his friends voice again.

_"Good work kid, What is your name?"_ Mind asked.

_"Silvereye, Fritz named me."_ The cub answered proud, but got confused as he could feel the other ones mind tense up.

_"Silver...eye?"_ The wolf asked confused.

"Yeah, he has one blue eye and one grey one, so I named him Silvereye. What is wrong?" Fritz asked, hearing the wolf so confused.

_"Noth.. Nothing. I just knew someone else by that name."_ Mind said sighing a little.

_"Are anyone of you hurt?"_ Mind asked, shaking his sadness of him.

"Silvereye was beat up and the rope around his jaws are hurting him. He is bleeding." Fritz answered but had no plans to tell Mind about himself.

_"Fritz was tortured with the ring, and... His scar is bleeding. They hit him so hard that it ripped open his Harlock scar. It had not healed completely."_ Silvereye said only to Mind, holding Fritz out of it, as he knew he would not say anything about it himself. Silvereye could hear Mind growl outside the door.

_"Right. I promise I will get you out of there. Captain Harlock has been told of the capture. I notified Lighting some time ago. Almost right after your were captured."_ Mind said growling. Fritz and Silvereye exchanged looks.

"You mean Harlock is on his way?" Fritz asked feeling hope at last.

_"Something like that yes. I need to know if the hunters said anything about where we are heading?"_ Mind asked. It was silent for a little while, as they thought back.

_"I only heard them say that it was a human that wanted us, for something."_ Silvereye whined low.

"I heard something about a man in Arcadia. I am not sure if they spoke of Captain Harlock and his Arcadia or any one else." Fritz said thinking. "I heard him say it as they chained me up, when they were waiting for dad to show up." Fritz said growling as he did. He was clearly angry as he said this.

_"Good job you two, you have just given me all the info I need. I will let Lighting know right away. Also I will tell your dad that you are okey Fritz, that will calm the pirate down a bit. He will be gla..."_ Mind's mind speak was suddenly cut short.

"Mind?" Fritz asked seeing Silvereye suddenly tense up as well.

_"I am okey. I need to check on your dad. Hold out you two. I promise I will get out of here all three, alive and safe. That I promise on my clan." _He said and ran down the hall. His heart racing as he could feel an intense pain coming from his cheek. His neck had been hurting for some time now, but it was not before his cheek started to hurt, he knew the reason for it.

_Already I can feel his pain. I have never conected with a human so fast before._ Mind thought as he raced down towards where the room where Falco was being held.

_"Leader, I know here we are going!"_ He called out to Lighting again.

------------------------------------------

Falco was getting fried with the ring pretty badly, memories of his life were passing by him. Memories of his father telling him of the proud Harlock clan, that they were no longer a part of, his first space trip, his first meting with his wife, the birth of Fritz, the first space battles and his appointment to captain over the Octavian. His leaving the military, fleeing from his home, meting Kai, meting the Harlocks and getting welcomed back to the family, as well as his taking over the Atlantis.

He gasped for air as the currents finally went away again. His skin was badly burned around his neck, and wrists. He sat on his knees, bent over breathing hard, as his hands were still chained behind his back. His body shook from the after currents. He could feel he was not far from passing out from the pain and constant torture. He looked unclear up at his torturers. His lip was bleeding after Kataki had had another fit and had hit him again, as Falco had not showed any signs of fear. This seemed to anger the hunter, and he apparently wanted much to kill Falco for it. His right shoulder had begun to bleed ever so slightly again, as he had been thrown to the ground by the hit, but the hunters did not notice that his suit was getting a little blood red, as the suit was black. Falco coughed in pain as he gasped of air as the ring chocked him. The burn mark on his neck made it even harder to breathe.

"Hehe, seems like he had had enough. Maybe now he will think twice before trying something like that again." Haraise said smiling as he saw how weak Falco was now. Haraise grinned, almost hoping Falco would try to attack them just to get to torture him some more.

"And if not, then we could just put on the screen and torture his son some more. That should keep in in place I think." Hitteki said smiling to his brother. Kataki came up to Falco again and grabbed his hair, pulling Falco's head up, forcing him to look at him.

"I don't like that scar of yours. Looks too little Harlock like. I'll fix that for you." He said smiling, pulling out a knife. Falco's eyes narrowed angry.

"Kataki, what good will that do?" Haraise said looking to his brother, as he held the knife up to Falco's left cheek.

Falco growled and tried to get free, but his body had not strength left after the rounds with the ring, and he could not find the strength to pull free from the hunter's grip. He tried again to get his hands free from the cuffs, but there was no hope even trying as his hands were badly burned and bleeding. Even just moving a little on them, sent screaming pain up in his arms. He cursed angry as he was defenseless.

"Well what if your contractor does not believe he is a relative of Harlock? If it at least looks like he is of Harlock's family, then the chances of we getting our money is bigger, right?" Kataki said, turning to Hitteki. the eldest of the Hunter brothers just lifted his shoulders and nodded.

"I guess it makes sense, and maybe that will keep you from killing him, just yet." Hitteki said. Kataki grinned and forced the knife down on Falco's cheek. Falco growled low, and closed his eyes as the knife went in right under his eye, and cut its way down his cheek, over the scar that he already had there. As Kataki pulled the knife out, he pulled Falco's head farther up to look at his work. Falco growled in pain, as the cut started to bleed.

"Curse it. Now it just got cross shaped. Guess that have to do. It still looks more Harlock like." Kataki mubbeled and let go of Falco's hair. Falco was breathing hard and painfully, he lowered his head, as he could feel the blood ran down his cheek. He lifted his head and looked at Hitteki with ice cold hate in his eyes, his face held in a stone mask.

"hehe, now you do look more Harlock like. Like your son, he too did not scream out in pain, as we let him feel the ring's power. I wonder how long he could keep that up?" Hitteki laughed. Falco's eyes flamed up in hate as he heard that.

"Seems like you did not like the idea of us torturing your son any further. Well then play nice and we will not. Well it also depends on your son, so no promises there." Hitteki laughed as he and his bothers left. Falco struggled to his feet as the door closed.

"Fritz... please be unharmed." He said to himself as he walked up to the window. As he looked to his wound on his face, he wondered about his son's shape now, that he had been tortured as well. He cursed the hunters for using the ring on his son, as well as for hurting him.

---------------------------------

Mind where hiding as the hunters came out from the room. He growled low and worried, as he saw one of them wipe away blood from a knife. He nearly jumped out of his good black skin, as just as the hunters passed where he was hiding, when Lighting's voice cut into his head.

_"Good work my friend."_ Lighting said relived. Mind gasped for air and looked into the hall after the hunters.

_"Damn, Lighting. You scared the daylights out of me there. I was nearly discovered there."_ Mind breathed out relived.

_"I am sorry my friend... Are you safe?"_ Lighting asked, his voice showing worry in it. Mind sighed a little.

_"For now. I am not so sure about Falco on the other hand."_ He answered, cursing as he could smell blood in the hall.

_"What do you mean?"_ Lighting asked quickly, his voice changed in worry and anger.

_"I am not sure what they have done... I just saw one of them with a bloody knife, coming out from the room Falco is in. I can still feel the pain coming from him so he is alive, that much I know."_ Mind growled. Lighting was silent for a long time apparently shocked of the words about the knife.

_"... Feel the pain from him? What kind of pain?"_ Lighting asked silently. His voice had a hint of confusion in it.

_"Intense pain in the neck and forepaws and now a sharp pain coming from the left cheek."_ Mind answered, knowing what his leader was thinking.

_"Then Falco is your true master... Only then would you feel pain like that."_ Lighting said low almost to himself.

_"It would seem that way leader, I even felt different when he named me."_ Mind answered back. He could feel Lighting tense up as he said that.

_"Named?" _He asked quickly.

_"He called me just plain Mind." _Mind said back, smiling slightly to himself. He could swear he heard Lighting sighed relived.

_"Mind, then... You said ,you know where they are heading?"_ Lighting cut back to the case.

_"Yes, Fritz heard them say a man in Arcadia, and young Silvereye heard that it was a human."_ Mind said growling low as he did.

_"Meaning only one thing... Draghund."_ Lighting cursed angry and growled.

_"Leader... They... Tortured Fritz as well... And from what Silvereye said, his face has a cut that is bleeding. I don't know how bad."_ Mind said, Lighting froze hearing this.

_"Damn, his scar... Lucky I have some good news you can bring them. The Arcadia is waiting for them at Mars, and the Deathshadow and the Atlantis is hot on their trail. They will never get to Earth."_ Lighting growled angry.

_"The Atlantis?"_ Mind asked a bit confused.

_"Falco's pirate ship."_ Lighting answered calming down a little. Mind growled nearly proudly.

_"Had a feeling Falco was a pirate captain of his own, as proudly as he held his head even as he was captured."_ Mind growled.

_"I will inform Harlock, as well as my son Fang. Hold out, it wont be long now before we are there."_ Lighting said giving Mind more courage to fight.

_"Yes leader. I will let them know that help is coming."_ Mind said as the conversation finished.

Walking silently up to the door, he carefully scraped on the door with his claws.

_"Falco? Are you alright?" _He could hear Falco turning around.

"Mind?" Falco asked, it was easy for the wolf to hear how painful it was for him to speak.

_"It's me. are you hurt? I saw one of the hunters came out with a knife... And I can smell blood."_ Mind asked worried.

"I am... okey... They just... cut my face... Thats all. Fritz... How are Fritz? Is he... hurt?" Falco gasped painfully. Every breath was painful.

_"Easy. For now, just think of what you want to say and focus it towards me. I can hear your voice that way.. Don't force yourself to speak."_ Mind said worried, feeling how much pain that came from him.

_"Fritz.. They tortured Fritz. Is he.."_ Falco asked in his head.

_"Not badly hurt.. Silvereye said that he only got two short rounds with it. They will not hurt him badly yet. Not as long as they can use him to keep you under control."_ Mind said choosing not to mention the cut for now. He could feel his new master's mind calm down a little.

_"Bastards showed how they tortured Fritz to me, just to see my reaction."_ Falco cursed as a darkness fell over him.

_"They tortured you as well, dident they?"_ Mind asked worried as he sat down outside the door.

_"Yeah... Pretty good too."_ Falco cursed. _"If only there was a way of letting Harlock know of this.."_ Falco thought to himself.

_"Captain Harlock already knows. My kind can send thoughts to each other even across the universe, as well as dimensions. I let Lighting know the instant you were captured. I just spoke with Lighting. The hunters will never get to Earth where their contractor awaits you. The Arcadia is waiting for them at Mars, his son's Deathshadow and your Atlantis is closing in on them from behind. It wont be long before they are here."_ Mind smiled to himself as he could feel Falco's heart flame up in hope.

"Are you... Serious?" Falco gasped out. Mind smiled.

_"Death serious. So hold out, Falco, they are coming to get you back."_ Mind said. He suddenly jumped a bit as he could hear the hunters were returning.

_"Curses, they are returning, Falco."_ Mind growled, he was not sure if he should stay and fight or hide.

_"Get to Fritz. Let them know that Harlock is coming. Tell them we'll get out of here." _Falco said in his mind. Mind nodded.

_"I will do better than that. I'll get Fritz and the cub out of there, and then come for you. I promise. I'll get you out for there, so jut hold on."_ Mind growled and ran down the hall with anger flaming up in his blood.

_"Thank you Mind. I'll wait for you."_ Falco thought as he stood up again, deciding to not give in to the hunters just yet.

**Authors note:**

**So this was done rader quickly and fast, but I like the way it turned out. As now things a picking up a bit.**

**Action coming up in the next chapter. Look forward to it.(",)**

**Feel free to tell me how I did.**

**Ligthingtooth**


	5. Chapter 5

Harlock paled as he heard that it was the Hunter brothers that had captured Falco and cursed angry as he heard of that they had done to their friends.

"Damn, I had hoped I would never hear that name again." Harlock cursed. Two of his old friends had been killed by them, back in the days of the Illumidas invasion.

"Meaning time is not on our side at all. It's a small wonder that they are alive still." Ligthing growled. He knew well the rumors of the hunter brothers and could not forget the sight of their friends that had been killed by them, when they came to late.

_We can not be late again. Not again._ Lighting growled to himself. Mimee looked to the wolf. Her hands were shaking as she remembered how bad Harlock had be tortured, and now Falco was going though the same thing. The mere fact that the hunters were torturing Fritz as well scared her, as she did not know humans could be so cruel to a child.

"Indeed, we will need to hurry. Lighting, let Fang and young Harlock know. We will head to cut them of. I fear we might not have time to wait for them to came to us." Harlock said and took his cape on as he started to go to the bridge.

He could feel Tochiro sr growl in anger, as it seemed the ship shook.

"Your friend is angry as well." Mimee said quietly. Harlock nodded and he and Lighting left the captain's room.

_"Fang!"_ Ligthing sent out his voice hiding none of the anger in him.

_"What wrong dad?"_ Fang asked worried. Lighting calmed down a little hearing his son's voice.

_"Where are you? Have you picked up the hunter's ship on the radar yet?"_ He asked yet he knew that they had not got so far.

_"Not yet, we are just left Jupiter behind us now. What has happened?"_ Fang asked.

_"I just got word from my friend Mind. They are heading towards earth alright. I know I don't have to ask, but you have heard of the hunter brothers.. It turns out it's them who is holding our friends."_ Ligthing growled.

_"The hunter brothers? Oh no... are they?"_ Fang asked as all his blood went cold hearing that name.

_"Alive for now, but Falco got some bad rounds with the ring it would seem and they even tortured Fritz, just to tick of Falco."_ Lighting growled again.

_"I'll rip them limb from limb."_ Fang snared angry.

_"That we will son, but we need to get to them and fast. We are heading towards the meteor belt now. Hopefully we will lock them in."_ Ligning said snaring low.

_"Right dad, I'll tell young Harlock."_ Fang snared.

_"Just hurry."_ Lighting said as he finished to conversation.

--------------------------

Falco was surprised to say the least as Hitteki returned into his room with his brothers. His black eyes glowed in hate and he was shot breathed. His face was twisted in anger. Falco quickly looked over to the other two brothers, and he became worried as he did. Haraise looked to his brother with worry in his eyes and Kataki looked unsure. Falco looked back to Hitteki. The hunter seemed to breath normal now but he was clearly still furious.

"What the HELL did you do?!" He screamed to the pirate. Falco narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

"Damn you!" Hitteki screamed and struck Falco to the ground. Falco coughed as blood from his wound came into his mouth.

"What... are you.. talking about?" Falco gasped as he forced his body back up to his knees.

"That ship of yours... A contact we have on Titan said that it took of shortly after your capture." Haraise said looking to the pirate with curiosity.

"What.. has that.. to do with... me?" Falco asked again, it was true hell to try and speak, his his cut hurt like hell as well as his neck. Hitteki growled in front of him and suddenly kicked Falco in the stomach. Falco coughed as the strike hit him and he nearly fell forward.

"Don't play dumb! You have some kind of tracker on you. Either you or your son has! Now you tell me were it is, or I'll beat it out of your son!" Hitteki growled to him.

"Let's just beat it out of him right now." Kataki came up to his brother standing in front of Falco.

"There... is no... tracker." Falco admitted. "I... have no... idea why... the Atlantis... took of." He gasped, hoping that if he did not lie about it, he could keep them from hurting Fritz. Kataki suddenly kicked Falco in his side, nearly tipping him over but Falco managed to hold himself up right. Falco was gasping for air.

"Lies! Tell the truth" He screamed to him.

"He was not lying, Kataki. That would mean the Atlantis took of for some other reason." Haraise said as he came out to them standing at Hitteki's left side. Falco looked up to him, his eyes glassy by pain but still strong and angry.

"What was the reason?" How could the Atlantis know that you were not on Titan any more?" Hitteki growled. Falco did not answer. If he told them that the wolf Mind was there, he would doom not just the wolf but as well himself and Fritz. He looked to the hunters coldly.

"Bastard!" Kataki growled and kicked him in the side again, this time Falco could feel one of his ribs break and he gasped up in pain, falling to the ground. Before he even landed, a kick hit him in his other side, and a rain of kicks and hits fell over him. All three of the hunter grinning like demons, as they stood over him, beating him up. Falco did not even now outer other noises then a few growls of pain.

Suddenly Hitteki kicked Faloc right in his right shoulder. Falco screamed out in pain, as he could feel his wound get ripped up. He could feel every seam on it get riped out, and he could feel the wound tear even more up. The hunters stopped as Falco screamed out and looked at him.

"Heh, we made him scream at last." Kataki grinned to his brothers.

"Finally, this one was a hard one to crack... Still I feel better now. It does not matter if the Atlantis is looking for him now or not. Even if the Atlantis contacts the Harlocks it would be to late. We will arrive earth in a few hours." Hitteki said, as he returned to his cold self.

"And then it would be the end for this pirate and his friends." Kataki grinned and kicked Falco one more time.

"Indeed... Well I need some food, all this exercise have mad me hungry." Hitteki said and turned to leave.

"Me too." Kataki said and followed his brother. Haraise looked at Falco lying on the floor. Falco lay on his right side, he was not far from passing out. He lay gasping for air, every muscle in his body hurt. Haraise's eyes widened as he suddenly saw that around Falco's right shoulder, the floor where colored red by the blood.

"Shit.." He cursed as the door closed, behind his brothers. he moved up to Falco and lifted him up, as that Falco was sitting supported to the wall. He walked up to the wall and locked up another panel in the wall. Pulling out a white scarf, he took it over to Falco and bandaged his shoulder with it.

"Why... are... you... helping... me?" Falco coughed out in pain as he looked to the hunter. Haraise met his eyes for a few seconds.

"I do not share my brothers blood and death lust. Believe me, if I was not doing things like this, we would not get paid. My brothers loves to hurt others, I just try to keep you and your son alive. They would have hurt your son a lot more by now, if I had not stopped them." His black eyes seemed pained as he said this.

"Fritz.." Falco gasped, cringing a bit in pain as the hunter tightened the bandage.

"Rest for now. I will see what i can do about sowing that wound later." Haraise said and stood up and left. Falco were left, wondering why Haraise tried to help them.

---------------------------------------

Mind growled something was very wrong. He could feel Falco was being hurt by the hunters. Still he had to put it behind him, as he walked up to the door where Fritz where. Scraping on the door to tell them he was there, he looked around one more time.

_"Mind?" _Silvereye asked.

_"It's me. Are you two okey?" _He asked worried.

"Yeah. They have not been back here. What about dad?"

_"He is okey, he is feeling hope. Harlock and the others are coming. They are not far of now." _Mind answered. Fritz smiled glad hearing this and Silvereye came with a muffled yip of joy.

_"What can we do, I don't want to just sit here and do nothing." _Silvereye whined.

Mind had to smile.

_"And you wont. I am getting you out of there now." _Mind said. Fritz and Silvereye looked to each other. Fritz smiled.

_"I need your help to do this. Fritz, behind you there should be an air went on the wall." _Mind said remembering the room next to them.

"Yeah, its there." Fritz said.

_"See if you can pull of the bars in front of it. I know it will be hard, but try."_ Mind said feeling every hit Falco felt. Fritz took hold of the bars and pulled even as much as it hurt in his wrist. He suddenly pulled it of.

"Ow." Fritz cursed, as he landed hard on the floor as it came lose.

_"Are you okey?" _Mind asked quickly, as he heard the boy land.

"Yeah, just got surprised, thats all." The boy answered honestly.

"Now what?" Fritz asked as he came up to the went and looked into it. It were a small went with two ways to go.

_"Pick up Silvereye and lift him into the went." _Mind said calm. Fritz lifted his wolf friend up and let him into the went.

_"Where do I go?" _Silvereye asked looking to his left and right.

_"Head to the right, you should come to a office room of some sort." _Mind said and moved up too the door on the right side of the door Fritz were in.

_"I am here. If I ram into the bars hard enough, it should come lose right?"_ The cub asked and slammed into the bars on the inside.

"Careful, Silvereye!" Fritz called looking after his friend, as he heard the slam in the bars.

_"Don't overdo it." _Mind said, feeling bad for leaving this to the cub. Silvereye rammed into it a couple more times, not giving up even as much as it hurt in his head and shoulders now.

Suddenly to the cubs surprise the bars came lose and the bars as well as the young cub fell to the floor with a loud bang.

_"Silvereye! Are you okey?" _Mind asked, fearing for the cub.

_"Ow, yeah I had no idea how high up I was. What now?" _He asked looking around a little.

_"Go to the door. there should be a button on your side to open the door." _Mind said. Silvereye looked to the door. Just as the elder wolf said there was a button next to the door. Jumping up a couple of times, he managed to put his paw to it.

As the door opened, Mind froze as he saw the young cub. His silver grey fur and markings reminded him instantly of Silver flash. The cubs head were bleeding after slamming into the bars like he had, and he could see how the rope were cutting into his skin. But what really froze him fast, was the silver grey eye he had. Looking into this familiar eye, the elder wolf feel into a world of sorrow.

_"Mind?" _Silvereye asked, seeing the elder wolf froze. Mind shook his head realizing that he was staring on the cub. He smiled kindly.

"Good work little one, lets get that rope of you." He said and carefully took his fangs around it. With on quick bit the rope snapped and Mind carefully pulled it free. Silvereye opened his jaws a couple of times.

"Thank you, it was starting go numb." He growled. Mind smiled a little and moved up to the desk. Taking what looked like a card he turned to the cub again.

"Lets get your master out of there, shall we?" He smiled and lead the cub back to the door.

"Fritz!" Silvereye called.

"Silvereye! Are you okey!" Fritz asked, hearing his wolf talk normal again. Mind jumped up and used the card on the door making it open up. As the door opened Silvereye ran up to Fritz again. Mind walked in behind him. The elder wolf got a look of worry as he saw how the hunters had treated Fritz. His cheek was bleeding and so was his neck and wrists.

"Let me get those chains of you." Mind said and walked up to his hands. He looked at the cuffs for a little while, and then carefully placed his fangs around it. Again he only did one swift bit and the chain came of like nothing.

"Thank you." Fritz said and turned to the cub next to him in the bed. "Silvereye, your head!" Fritz said, and lifted Silvereye up looking to the wound on the cubs forehead.

"I am okey, don't worry about it." Silvereye said.

"Let's get your dad. " Mind said. as he gave Fritz the key card, he could still feel how the hunters were beating up Falco.

As he led them out of the room and a little down the hall, suddenly Mind tripped as his right shoulder screamed out in pain and gave in, he uttered a painful sound as he fell. As he landed all three of them could hear Falco's scream.

"Dad!" Fritz called, scared.

"Mind, sir are you okey?" Silvereye asked as Mind forced himself up again.

"I am okey, we need to hurry." He said, as he forced himself on.

"What are they doing to my dad?" Fritz asked as they hurried down the hall.

"You don't want to know kid," Mind cursed, as he could feel his shoulder hurt like that.

Suddenly he jumped back, pushing Fritz and the cub back into the hall, they here leaving. Mind growled low as he saw Hitteki and Kataki leave in the hall further down. They were laughing and enjoying themself. He could feel both the boy and cub tense up in anger.

_"Easy you two. The time for revenge will come." _He said low in mind speak and he saw Haraise leave as well. As the hunters had left he turned to the two.

"Stay here, I will see that it is clear." Mind said and moved into the hall were the hunters had been. Listening intensely he noticed that hey had left.

_"It's clear." _He called to them and they came up to him.

"Listen to me now you two. This door will only open to a human, so Fritz you have to open the door for me. I will go in first. I know you want to see Falco as soon as possible, but I have to make sure that they have left. Silvereye, I need you to be my eyes and ears now. Keep Fritz safe. Let me know if they are returning, and hide if they do." He said serious. The two looked disappointed to not be allowed in right way, but Silvereye nodded proud that Mind trusted him so much. Fritz nodded as well and opened the door. Before the door got open all the way, Mind jumped in and blocked any views the two could see. As the door closed, he sighed.

_For now it will be better if they do not see what state Falco is in. I have no idea of what is waiting me here. _he turned around and looked around. The sight that met him, terrified the wolf more, than he belived it would. Falco sat up against a wall, passed out. His right shoulder was a bloody mess and the white scarf over it was covered in blood, the ring around his neck had maked some bad burn marks. Mind moved carefully up to him and whined seeing the cut across his face.

_"Falco... Can you hear me? It's me, Mind. Please Falco, wake up." _He whined and carefully nodded his head with his nose.

To his relive Falco suddenly growled in pain. He painfully opened his eyes and looked into a couple of dark blue eyes.

"Fang?" He asked confused. As his eyes cleared up a bit, he saw the the marking of lighter black fur was different from Lighting and Fang.

"It's me, Mind." Mind said, glad to see the pirate return to himself. "Are you okey?" He asked worried.

"Fritz!" Falco suddenly called out, fearing what the hunters would do to him.

"Dad!" Fritz called out side the door.

"I got him out like I promised." Mind smiled as he saw Falco's face as he heard his sons voice.

"Come in you two." Mind said smiling as the door opened. Fritz looked shocked at first but ran up to his dad, throwing himself around his neck.

"Dad!" Fritz cried. Falco cringed in pain, but his face was relived, seeing his son as good as unharmed.

"Could you sit up a little?" Mind asked, seeing his hand were still bound behind his back. "I'll get those of you." He said and nodded to the cuffs. Falco nodded and painfully liftet himslef up enought for the wolf to get behind his back and bit of the cuffs. Falco took his left hand around his son. His rigth was hanging lifeless at his side and was as good as useless to him.

"Easy fritz, I okey. I am glad to see that your are okey." Falco smiled and ruffled his son's hair, as his son looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Silvereye whined next to him, worried and glad at the same time.

"Don't worry. He will be okey." Mind said coming up to the cub and smiled down to him.

"Thank you, Mind." Falco said, smiling faintly to the wolf. Mind smiled.

"Don't thank me yet, we are not safe yet. We can't stay here." He said. "Can you walk Falco? I know here we can go, but we need to get moving." Mind said bringing seriousness back to the room. Falco nodded slowly.

"It is only my shoulder that is useless. I'll walk as long as it is needed." He said as he got back up with Fritz help.

"Good, then lets go." Mind smiled and walked out the door and listened for the hunters. He turned to the others and nodded. Silvereye followed next to the elder wolf and had his ears sharpened for any sound of the hunters. Falco followed supporting himself to the wall but made sure that it was his left shoulder that touched the hall to not make a track for the hunters to follow.

"Where are we going? Towards the hangar?" Falco gasped as he walked. Mind turned his head and shook it.

"No, I we would try to take of in a ship, they would be over us long before we would get anywhere. The hangar would also be the first place they will look for you, when they find that you are missing. No, I am taking you to the last place they will look." Mind said, smiling a bit. Falco looked at him confused. Mind suddenly stopped and listened. He growled low and took to the left. Leading them away from where he could here the three hunters argue over their food.

Silvereye growled angry.

_"Easy little one, like I said, the time for revenge will come. Be patient." _Mind said to him, smiling a little.

"Dad can't keep walking for much longer. Mind, where are we going?" Fritz asked worried. Mind looked to Falco's pale face.

"We are almost there, just a little further." He said looking down the hall. Falco nodded and moved on.

"There." Mind said, as he had lead them to a room in the far back of the ship. Falco looked down to Mind with a look of curiosity.

"The captain's room?" He asked confused. Mind smiled and moved up to the door.

"Last place you'll look right?" He smiled and opened it. Falco laughed a little.

"Yes last place any one would look." He smiled as he lead his son into the room. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Moving over to a chair, he sat down and sighed in relief and pain.

"Fritz, help me with this." Mind said, and the two of them pulled a desk over to the door, making it even harder to open the door. Mind nodded to the boy and walked over to Falco.

"Sorry for the long walk." He whined sitting down in front of him. Falco smiled and looked to Fritz and Silvereye that were walking around looking at different things. He turned his head back to the wolf and smiled.

"Thats okey, at least we are safe for now." Falco said and petted Mind over the head. The elder wolf smiled and closed his eyes.

Suddenly a sound in the hall made Mind spin around, snaring. The hunter Kitteki was returning to his room. Mind snaring ready to protect his new found friends with his life. To their surprise and relief suddenly an alarm were blaring, making the hunter run down the hall, towards the brigde.

"Seemes like one of the pirate ships have arrived." Mind smiled turning to Falco. He smiled faintly.

"Dad! Look what we found!" Fritz came up to his father, holding and gun. Falco took it from him and smiled.

"Good work you two, we might just need it yet." Falco smiled.

**Authors note:**

**Yes another chapter done, and now things are really getting interesting right?**

**btw forgot to put this in the last chapter's authors note but gemini found the names for the hunter brothers. this is what they mean as they are japance names:**

**Haraise: Revenge**

**Kataki: Enemy, rival, foe, revenge, enmity, grudge, feud, harm**

**Hitteki: Rival, equal**

**thanks gemini.**

**hopefully the next chapter will come in not to long as well, since it would finally seem I am out of the writers block woods with this one. One or two more chapters will be following up I think.**

**Look forward to it. (",)**

**Feel free to tell me how I did.**

**Ligthingtooth**


	6. Chapter 6

As the alams were still blaring in the Deathshadow, Young Harlock stood looking out on the small craft.

"Tochiro! Send out a message to the Atlantis and tell them to stay here, out of their radar." He ordered. Tochiro looked at him but nodded.

"Captain, why?" Yattarn started to say. Harlock cut him of with a wave of his hand.

"So far they are trying to not make us taking note of them, meaning they does not know, that we know of Falco's capture. That will keep them from attacking us until dad gets here. Getting into a firefigth now will not help us, as of now we have no idea of the state Falco and Fritz are in, or where they are onboard the ship. We would only risk harming them. If the Atlantis says out of their sigth until we are ready, we stand a better chance." Harlock smiled looking to his first Officer. "Take it nice and slow, make it seem we are not interested in them, make it seem we are gonna just pass them." He smiled.

"Hai!" He said and jumped back in his seat.

"Fang, any words from Ligthing?" Harlock asked his wolf guardian. The young wolf looked up at him worried.

"They are passing through the meteor feild now, but there has been no words from dad's friend Mind." He said looking a little worried.

"Hope they are okey." Harlock said griping the helm thighly. His scar stung him, thinking abut the pain, it had it had broth him.

-----------------------------

Captain Harlock was driving his ship slowly but surly thougth the Meteors passing them with only a few milimeters on the sides.

_"Good old Harlock, this is not even a challage for you." _Tochiro laughed in the back of his head.

_"At least not when the Mazones have bombs on the meteors."_ He answered getting a grin from Ligthing and a laugh from his friend.

Soon they would be out of the meteors and metting the Hunters.

"Young Harlock has found them. They are pretendig they are gonna pass them. The Atlantis is hiding in Mars shadow." Ligthing said suddenly. Harlock nodded.

"Good, let them know we are nearly there." Harlock said and Ligthing sendt out the soundless message to his son and friend.

---------------------------

Mind were laying next to Falco as Fritz and Silvereye were playing a silent game. The old wolf looked at Silvereye and seemed lost in his own thougths. The alarm were still screaming, but there were no sign that there were any figthing going on. Falco suddenly gasped out in pain as he had fallen asleep thanks to the pain, when he had moved to suddenly. Mind looked up him as he cringed in pain.

"Are you okey?" Mind asked worried. Falco gasped for air and were appernetly in pain.

"Yeah, just forgot two of my ribs where broken." He said as he tried to sit more comfterbly, when he gringed in pain again.

"Make that three, two on my left side and one on the rigth." He smiled faintly, to reassure the wolfs and his son.

"Still Mind, you have been looking to Silvereye for some time now.. Is there any thing wrong?" He asked worried the cub were hurt or something. Mind shook his head.

"No, nothing wrong like that. Just a lot a couestions of my own." He said and sat up.

"Silvereye, can I ask you something?" He asked looking to the cub. Silvereye came up to him asn satt down in front of him. Fritz moved up to his father and carefully climbed up in his lap.

"Ask me any thing." The cub smiled. Mind smiled faintly.

"Where were you born?" He asked. The cub turned his head sideways.

"in America, not far from Fritz's home in a small forest." He answered honestly.

"That's where I found him." Fritz added.

"Do you know who your parants were?" Mind asked, yet as Silvereye shook his head, he asked on.

"What do you remeber about them?" Silvereye turned on his head again and answered as he was thinking.

"I dont remeber much about my dad. He were gone a lot, but I rember his pelt and eyes well. He had the same fur color and pattern as me, and dark blue eyes." Mind seemed pained by the answer.

"And your mother?" He seemed to be nearly afraid to ask, as his voice seemed to fade.

"Mother was white as snow, she was kind and friendly, her eyes I remeber best as she had two Silver grey eyes, like mine one." The cub smiled proudly, as he rembered his mother well. Mind looked paind and took his paw around the cub's back the pulled him close into him.

"Forgive me..." Mind said hanging with his head.

"What do you mean?" Fritz asked confused.

"Silvereye' s mother were my younger sister. Her name where Silver eye, we usely just called her Silver. Her mate were Silver Flash, one of the most kind warriors I have ever met. They were the youngest mebers of our clan and were under my comand, after Rhino and Dragon's death, the leaders of the third group of the Moonstring. They lost their lifes during the mech war, as they tried to defent their master. Before she died, she tried to tell me something, but I were to bizy tryng the save her, to hear what se tried to tell me. Had I known she had a cub, I would have found you rigth away." The elder wolf relized that he had left the cub alone for so long.

"Forgive me young one, for leaving you to fend for yourself for so long." he said sad. Silvereye shook his head and smiled.

"You did not know. You were trying to save mother. How could I not forgive you?" The cub smiled bringing smiles to both Fritz and Falco's faces. Mind smiled faintly, before he suddenly raised his head looking out to the stars.

"The Deathshadow has arived with the Atlantis, and the Arcadia is coming soon. We'll be soon out of here." He said, smiling to Falco. Falco nodded smiling. Mind looked down on Silvereye, getting a glad smile befor he ran towards Fritz, Mind smiled and looked to Falco sitting, as his son jumped down and pettet Silvereye. Mind looked to them and sighed.

_I promise, sis. I will not leting anything happen to them. I will not fail your son again._ He swore to himself, as he looked over the family that would be his family now.

-------------------------------------

Young Harlock jumped a little as Fang suddenly spoke.

"Harlock is asking us to engade them. They are almost out of the meteors now and will soon be on their radar." Fang said low and Harlock could hear a tone of anger in it.

"Rigth. Tochiro, open a com-link to them." He said strongly. Tochrio nodded and soon ther screen changed. They could clearly see the faces of all three of the Hunter bothers.

"I hear you are holding some friends of ours. I would like for you to return them." Harlock said coldly.

"What friends?" One of them said, one that apparently were the leader.

"Don't play dumb with me, hunter. You know all to well of whom I speak of." Harlock said coldly. Fang lowered his head and growled.

"Brother, The Atalantis!" The biggest one of the hunters suddenly called, notesing the ship that came out of Mars shadow.

"You know, the crew of the atlantis is not to happy about you taking their captain, and nether are me or my dad." Young harlock grolwed with a dangerus smile.

"Brother there is a third ship coming out from the meteors..." The big man called again. Young Harlock smiled again as he saw how all three of them paled, as they suddenly reconised the ship.

"The Arcadia... Shut the screen of, Haraise." The leader one said. Young Harlock grinned.

"Are you alrigth, dad?" He said as Tochiro opened a com-link to th Arcaida. Captain Harlock smiled.

"You of all pepole should know by now, that it will take more than a meteor belt to take down the Arcadia." Ligthing lauhed by the captains side.

"The hunters are boxed in, and we are more than ready to figth to get Falco and Fritz back, sir. Give the order." Kai appered on the screen as well. He was more angry than any of the pirates had seen him before, even the crew of the Atlantis was surpriced to see him so angry.

Captain Harlock nodded honestly. He gave a quick look to Ligthing who smiled faintly.

_"Mind, are you safe? How are Fritz and Falco?"_ Ligthing sendt out to him.

_"We are safe for the time being. I got Falco and Fritz out of their celles. Fritz and Silvereye are only ligther hurt luckely, Falco on the other hand... His rigth shoulder is bleeding pretty badly, and his arm is useless it seemes. He was three broken ribs and a cut over his left face. His neck and wrist are badly burned by that damn ring. His neck so badly that I do not dare to try and bite it of.. I have not tried to take of Fritz ring either."_ Mind answered worried.

_"Good dont try it either. Angel bit one of while it was activated, it nearly killed her. Where are you?"_ Ligthing said worried.

_"In the captains room, I lead them in here knowing that that would be the last place they would to look for us."_ Mind answered, he could hear Ligthing sigh relived.

_"Good work, Mind. We will be stricking soon so hang on. This could be rough."_ Ligthing answered.

_"Rigth, I'll keep them safe for as long as I can."_ Mind said honesly. Ligthing smiled.

"Remberer what Tochiro sr once said? That his cat had a lot of scars on his face but not his ass..." Ligthing said trailing of. Harlock nodded knowing very well of what Ligthing was hinting to. Young Harlock nodded as well, also relizing why Ligthing had said that. Kai on the other hand looked more than confused.

_"The hunters are picking up any transmitions between us. So we have to speak in code. What I meant was: What ever you do do, not hit the back of the hunters ship. Mind has both Falco and Fritz safe and free there."_ Ligthing sent directly to Kai. Kai nodded.

"It was the same with my old cat as well." he smiled.

------------------------

"What are they talking about?!" Kataki grolwed as he slamed his fists into the panel. The hunter ship had the Arcadia in front of them, the deathshadow at their back and the Atlantis at their left side. The only way they could go where into a meteor rain. Hitteki growled angy. Then his eys shined up hatefully.

"Kataki!" He said making his two brothers turn to him. "Go get the kid and the cub. If we kill the cub in front of them, then most likely they will move out of the way." He said, his eyes shinig in hate.

"Hitteki! You cant be serious about that! And what if they don't?" Harasise stood up in shock.

"Then we kill the kid, it's Falco the contracter wants any way." Hitteki said uncareing. Kataki stood up and smiled.

"It will be my greates pleasure. I will wring that cub's neck around nice and slow." Kataki laughed as he left. Haraise fell back in his chair, shocked over his brothers crulety.

---------------------------

"Something is wrong..." Lighting said slowly. Captain Harlock nodded.

"Young Harlock, make haste." He only said to his son. Giving his first officer a thumb up, he smiled faintly. The First officer of the Arcadia grinned, and quickly shot of a shot towards the hunter ship, a shot at just barely missed the bridge of the hunter ship. Young Harlock grinned and gave his first officer permission to shot as well, the shot just barely missed the bridge as well. Before the last warring shot was fired by the Atlantis, the shot were so close that the two hunters could feel the heat from it.

"That was the last warring we will give. Now return Falco and his son!" Captain Harlock warned angry. There was no answer on the other side.

"Kai... Lets show them why one should not mess with the Great Pirates of space." Harlock said, Lighting growling by his side. Kai nodded angry and the two ships started to fire, both of the ships aiming for weak spots. The Deathshadow moved closer in on them and fired a few shots as they came closer.

-----------------------------

"Curses, our ship can not take much more of this!" Haraise called to his brother as he held on, as the ship shook from the hits. Hitteki sat holding on as well as hit after hit make contact. He growled angry and cursed the pirates.

"Brother! They are gone!" Kataki suddenly called over the ship com-link. Hitteki stood up.

"What do you mean gone!" He growled angry.

"I mean gone! The kid and the cub are not in the cell, and nether is Falco!" Called Kataki.

"Damn it all! Haraise go help him. They could not have gotten far, not in the state Falco is in. Check the hangar. They will probably try to get out to the other ships. They most not get that far." He growled. Haraise stood up.

"What about the ships, brother?" He asked worried.

"Find them! I will get us out of here." Hitteki said angry. Haraise's eyes widened.

"How?" He asked, but the killer look he got from his brother, made him hurry out of the room.

-------------------------------

Falco had nearly fallen out of the chair when the firing begun for real.

"Dad look!" Fritz called and pointed out of the window. "The Deathshadow!" He smiled widely. Falco smiled and looked down to Mind. The elder wolf waged his tail hopefully.

"Brother! They are gone!" Kataki's voice suddenly called over the com-link. Falco could feel a small chill go down his back just hearing the voice. Silvereye begun to growl angry and Fritz shook angry. Mind growled himself and listened to that the hunters said.

"Seems like we are running out of time... Soon enough they will come here." Mind growled angry. Falco nodded. He tried to stand up and hold the gun, but his right arm would not listen to him and he fell back down in the chair, gasping for air.

"Don't overdo it, Falco." Mind whined low, as he came up to him, resting his head in his lap. Falco still were in great pain but forced out a smile and petted Mind's head with his left hand.

"Don't worry, I am just as good a shot with my left arm as my right." Falco said. Mind nodded a little, as he sent out what he hoped not would be the last message to his leader.

--------------------------------

To the pirates surprise, the hunter ship started to head into the meteor shower.

"Shit! They will not survive that!" Young Harlock called and sett off after them.

"Why are they risking to do something like that!" Kai called angry as he drove the Atlantis up on the hunter ship's side.

"The hunters had found out that Falco and Fritz are lose on the ship. They are trying to buy time." Lighting growled angry. Harlock took an angry grip on the helm.

"First Officer! Take out their steering now!" He called. The first officer aimed carefully, and just as he took the shot so did the Atlantis. The two beams crossed each other and took out the steering on both sides of the hunter ship. The hunter ship suddenly sent of a rain of fire toward the Atlantis and the Arcadia.

"Wow! What bit him in the ass?" Kai asked, as he tried to set up defensive firing. None one answered, as the Arcadia was under heavy firing and the Deathshadow were struggling to get close enough to shot a boarding tube into them.

---------------------------------

"Damn it all!" Kataki yelled slamming this fist into the wall, making quite a dent in it as well. "Where the hell are they!" He and his brother had looked everywhere they could think of.

"How could they just disappear?!" Kataki was more than angry. Haraise stood and was thinking silnetly for himself.

"I know where they are!" He called suddenly, as he realized where they would have gone. "Hitteki's room, the last room we would check." Haraise said. Kataki growled almost victorious, as he ran down the hall with his brother right behind him, towards their brother's room, the captain's room.

----------------------------------

Mind suddenly turned around again and listened intensely. He could hear the unmistakable sound of humans running down the hall. He could make out two at the sound of it. He growled angry, as he moved closer to the blocked door, standing in front of Falco and Fritz. He was ready to fight to protect his new master and his family.

_"Here they come... I was hoping it would take them longer to realize where we were..." _He said to Falco, Fritz and Silvereye.

"You gave us some time. That was more than what I had hoped." Falco said smiling, as the wolf turned and looked at him. He had struggled himself up from the chair and had found some cover behind the bed, where Fritz were already hiding.

"Uncle, let me fight to." Silvereye said coming up to his side. Mind smiled kindly.

"Alright little one. I will show you how your mother and father fought." Mind smiled proud. Silvereye yipped proud next to him. He had wanted to learn how to fight like Lighting and Fang, but now that he was gonna learn how his parents had fought, his little heart over flooded with pride. Mind smiled.

"Your father was one of the swiftest ones in our clan. Much like Lightingtooth, your father's techinc on the other hand was to use his claws instead of his fangs first. So attack normal but strike with your claws first. Since wolf claws are not sharp like a cat's, you will need to put all your strength into the strike." Mind said showing the cub how he should move his paws. Silvereye learned quickly and were doing the same thing.

Suddenly someone tried to open the door, the wolfs sunk down in defense position ready to strike, as Falco sat ready aiming the gun to the door. Now there were a hard banging on the door, like someone were ramming into it. Silvereye growled angry but looked worried up at Mind. The elder wolf were looking ice cold at the door and growled low. Falco growled as his right shoulder hurt as he moved to get a better shot. Fritz sat worried next to his father. He looked at the bleeding shoulder and prayed that Harlock and the others would make it in time.

Then suddenly the door slided open a bit, before it was blocked with the desk. A hand holding a gun came in through the opening and fired of a few badly aimed shots.

"Watch and learn." Mind smiled to Silvereye. Before he ran towards the door sliding to a side, and jumped towards the hand. Striking hard with his claws, making three deep cuts over the arm, Mind then used his fangs to cut the arm further. Mind pulled back quickly, as the hand were pulled back out with a painful scream.

"Curse it all, I'll kill that cub nice and slow for this." They could hear Kataki growl.

"Wow.." Silvereye said low. Mind smiled, but had to back of, as a new arm came in and pointed his gun to him.

"That was not the cub... There is another wolf in there.. A big black one." Haraise answered, as he had gotten a look at Mind and fired a few shots after him.

Then suddenly Silvereye was moving. Running up to the side of the arm, Silvereye jumped up and used his claws to cut as Mind had shown him. The cub tried to use his fangs as well but the hand was drawn back to fast for it. The pained scream that came as the hand was drawn back, made young Silvereye's eyes glow. Mind smiled proud, as the cub ran back to his side again.

"Great work, little one. Your father would have been more than proud of you." Mind said smiling down to him, before he turned his eyes to the door again. This time both of the hunters took their guns in and shot towards them.

"Same attack, but take the right side. I'll handle the left." Mind said smiling, before he was moving. Silvereye was running towards the gun but hesitated just a little as the lasers bullets were flying around him.

"Don't stop!" Mind screamed as he saw. "Run strait forward, or you will be hit!" Mind called as Silvereye begun to run again. Almost in sync the two wolfs jumped over the arms holding the guns and made some deep wounds this time as well. The arms were drawn back quickly as a few shots followed trying to hit them. Mind moved back quickly as Silvereye stayed low.

Falco smiled as he fired a few shots towards the hunters, just missing by a few inches.

"I am glad to see that your comment about being a good shot with your left hand, was not just empty talk." Mind said as he and Silvereye pulled back, covered by Falco's shots. Falco smiled.

"You did not believe me?" He asked. Mind smiled.

"I do now." He said, before he again threw himself forward to hold the hunters back.

----------------------------

Finally the Deathshadow had gotten close enough to shot a boarding tube into the hunters ship. Tochiro had carefully aimed it making sure to be close to the room Falco was in but not to close so that they would be harmed. Young Harlock growled as he took Tochiro, Fang, the first officer and a few others of his crew with him to the boarding tube.

----------------------------

Kataki was furious, every time he tried to shot into the room, the wolfs kept attacking every hand that came in.

"Right, you flea bitten cur. I'll show you!" he growled, as he aimed his gun from the outside, aiming strait at Falco, that had his head over the bed, as he was shooting towards the door.

"What are you doing?!" Haraise called as he saw what his brother tried to do.

Mind just barely heard the hunter over the firing. His dark blue eyes widened and he growled. Silvereye froze he heard the furious growl that came from his uncle, before the elder wolf threw himself forward towards the door.

"Mind!" Falco called. To his sudden surprise a new shot was fired, and he could see the shot just barely missing the wolf, a shot that if the wolf had not jumped up like that had hit him. Mind fell to the ground with a pained growl.

"Mind!" Falco and Fritz called. Silvereye came running up to Mind laying still on the floor.

"Uncle! Uncle Mind! Please don't be dead!" The cub called tears coming up in his eyes.

"I am far from dead, little one..." Mind growled painfully, as he struggled back to his feet. His right shoulder had a long cut on it, going from his shoulder blade to down to his chest. He could hardly put his weight on it as the blood was dripping down from his paw.

_That was too close... a few inches to the left and I would have drawn my last breath_. Mind cursed angry to himself. Falco looked at the wolf as he cursed.

_Mind is ready to give his life to save mine. But why?_ He asked himself, wondering about the wolf he had just met.

"_Don't worry about it. I have never been so sure that I will be ready to give my life for a human before. I have had two masters before you, and none of them I would have given my life for."_ Mind said in mind speak to him alone. The wolf turned his head and looked at him in the corner of his eye. A faint smile could be seen at his mouth.

"_But why? Why me?"_ Falco asked back. Mind smiled again, before he turned back to the door, growling to the hunters so dangerously, that they both drew back.

"_You are my chosen master I guess. Like young Fritz is to Silvereye. We live only to make sure that our masters get to their destines. In other words this not were your life is gonna end. If nothing else about it makes sense then at least believe that."_ Mind said back and ended the conversation.

Suddenly the ship shook as the boarding tube cut its way into the ship. Mind struggled to stand on his feet as the ship shook. Mind sighed relived as he got another message from Lighting.

"_Finally... Young Harlock and his crew have gotten into the ship and is heading this way. We just have to hold out until they do."_ Mind sent out to Falco, Fritz and Silvereye making sure that the hunters did not know of it.

---------------------

"Haraise! Have you recaptured the pirate yet!" Hitteki called over the brothers com-link.

"No brother, they have sealed themselves into your room and we cant get to them, thanks to the fact that there is another blasted wolf in the ship!" Haraise called back.

"Then kill the beast already and get them, we are being boarded by the pirates. Get it done!" Hitteki yelled and cut the com of.

"You heard him. Lets get it done." Kataki growled, before he rammed into the desk, making it move forward. The hunter had to back off, as Falco fired towards him. Hariaise were suddenly up in the way in front of his brother and fired a few badly aimed shots towards the pirate. One of them cut Falco over his left hand that were holding the gun. Falco growled out in pain as he dropped the gun and pulled his arm back. To his sudden surprise Fritz grabbed the gun, before it landed on the floor and aimed it towards the hunter, firing of a couple of shots that just barely missed the hunter that was fast retreating out of the room again. Falco was a bit shocked to see his son were already becoming a good shoter, and yet he felt proud and promised himself give his son some lessons, when the were back at the Atlantis.

Suddenly Kataki rammed into the desk again. This time opening the way completely. Mind jumped in front of him growling angry, forcing himself to stand on his hurt leg.

"Uncle.." Silvereye whined next to him.

"Easy Silvereye, pull back... Protect Falco and Fritz." He said, not taking his eyes of Kataki and the gun in his hands. Silvereye pulled carefully back towards the bed. Haraise stood in the opening, not really looking in, but out in the hall.

"Blasted beast, now I will make a rug out of you!" Kataki growled to Mind, aiming his gun to Minds head. Mind growled and just as the hunter took the shot, he jumped forward striking the hunter in the stomach with his head, making the hunter fall backwards. The hunter stood up and just as Mind jumped at him again, he pulled out a knife and tried to cut him. Mind saw the knife just in time to turn just a little, that was enough to save him from a sure death as the knife missed his chest just barely, but again the wolf suffered a new cut over his right shoulder. The new cut began from his neck and just down to his side, making his wound cross shaped. The wolf whined in pain as he pulled back from the hunter, not giving him the time to strike again. As the hunter stood up Fritz shot again, the bullet went through the hunters shoulder, making Kataki scream out in pain.

Suddenly there a rain of blast fire coming towards Haraise that pulled furtherer into the hall.

"Kataki! Pull out! The pirates are here!" He called, as he fired a cover fire towards Young Harlock and his friends as Kataki struggled out of the room. Mind feel together uncosius and where laying still. His body had nothing more to give. Silvereye stood over him whining, calling his name.

----------------------------

"Brother we are cornered!" Haraise called to Hitteki, as he tried to protect Kataki from the raging pirates fire. Suddenly the blast walls between the hunters and the pirates closed.

The pirates kept firing, before suddenly young Harlock signaled.

"Never mind them! Find Falco and his son!" He called as he ran into the room with Tochiro and Fang by his sides. The sigth that met them were more that shocking. A wolf as big and black as Lightingtooth were lying completely still at the floor, Falco stood over him, bleeding. His right arm hang useless by his side, as he held his left to the wolf's head.

"Mind! Come on, Mind! Wake up!" He called to the wolf, as young Fritz stood behind him, holding Silvereye in his arms. Fritz were crying and so where Silvereye. Both of them beaten and bloodied. Fang whined as he came up to the elder wolf. He could see just how deep the wound on his shoulder was and just how close it had been to his heart.

"Falco!" Harlock called, as he supported his friend as Falco feel forward, dizzy by the blood loss. "Are you okey?" He asked, as he helped Falco stand.

"Mind..." Falco said. Harlock nodded.

"We'll help him, First we need to get you and Fritz to the sickbay." He said, looking at him with his hard hazel brown eyes. Falco was to dizzy to argue. Fang stood in front of the elder wolf and whined worried.

_"Don't give up, group leader. Falco needs you."_ Fang whined low.

To his shock, suddenly the elder wolf moved. Slowly opening up his eyes, he looked long at Fang.

"Ligthing?" He asked confused. As the fog over his eyes went away, he saw that the young wolf in front of him did not have the scar. Struggling to his feet, he looked at Fang.

"Mind! Uncle!" Silvereye called, as he saw that his uncle was awake again.

"Mind..." Falco said, before he passed out, supported on Young Harlock's shoulder.

"I am Fang, Ligthing and Angel's son." Fang introduced himself to the elder wolf. "Can you walk? We have to get Falco to the sickbay." He asked worried.

"For as long as I have to." Mind smiled faintly. Tochiro lead Fritz out as Young Harlock got help of one of the others Pirates to get Falco with them. Mind followed Fang, limping beside him as he could not put weight at the right leg at all.

"Leader, you have a strong, fine son." He sent out to Lighting.

-----------------------------

On board the Arcadia, Lighting smiled.

"Young Harlock is bringing everyone back to the Deathshadow." He said looking up to Harlock. Kai nodded relived for the first time since this had all begun.

"Can we finish of the Hunters now then, captain?" Kai asked Harlock. Harlock nodded slowly, but just as he was to give the order to open a com link to the hunter ship something happend.

Suddenly the hunter ship warped out of there.

"Young Harlock! Everyone okey?!" Harlock called worried, as he feared that some one had been warped with the ship.

"We are okey, luckily everyone had gotten on board, when they warped." Tochiro answered. Harlock exhaled relived. The hunters had planed to warp with Young Harlock on board, but had been to slow to do so.

"Should we head after them, sir?" Kei asked. Harlock looked at the images of Young Harlock laying Falco down on the sickbay bed.

"No, Falco is in no condition to do so. For now.. we will let them go." Harlock said cursing angry, as he saw the state Falco's shoulder was in.

_One day we will make them pay. _Lightingtooth growled beside him and Harlock could hear the Arcadia whole heartily agree with him.

_Author's note:_

_So sorry for the long wait on this one. This was not so easy getting right believe me._

_Hope it was worth the wait anyway._

_I only have one more chapter to wright before this is complete, Yeay!_

_Feel free to tell me how I did._

_Lightingtooth_


	7. Chapter 7

Harlock cursed as he heard from Doctor Zero that state Falco and Mind was in. The wolf had passed out again after getting to the sickbay and were struggling with a bad fever. Falco was worn out and were struggling with his fever and blood loss. 

"Captain, we are running shot on medical supply on all three ships. We need to resupply, or we risk losing them." Doctor Zerò said gravely. Young Harlock looked to his father worried.

"Can we call up the Deathshadow island, dad?" He asked, knowing there were supply there. Lighting shook his head. 

"We resupplyed there when we saved you, and have little left there." Lighting reminded him. 

"There must be somewhere.." Kai said low and worried. Captain Harlock looked at the map over where they were. There were none places were they would be welcomed and getting the supply's would be hard.

"_You know... There is one place." _Lighting sent to him alone. Harlock looked at him.

"_That place? Maybe..." _He answered looking to the others. _"But that would be a great risk..."_ He said worried.

" _I don't see how we have much of a choice here, my friend."_ Lighting said. Harlock nodded.

"There is one place we can go... This place." He said pointing to a city on Mars. Young Harlock paled and looked at his father like he had gone mad.

"Dad. That is the planet of the Bounty hunters, and that the main city of theirs." He said. Fang whined by his side.

"There is no way we will get any supply's there." Tochiro Jr said, shaking his head. Harlock smiled.

"What is your plan, Harlock? Take it from them?" Kai asked confused, seeing his smile.

"No, we have some...friends down there." Lighting said with a faint smile. "They.. owe us a favour." 

"One we could use now." Young Harlock mumbled angry.

"Are you sure they will help?" Tochiro asked worried. Harlock nodded.

"That much I am sure of." He said strongly.

"But still... That is more dangerous than I like it." Kai mumbled.

"We will have to risk it... for Falco's sake." Doctor Zero said. The others nodded.

"Young Harlock, Tochiro. You two will go down there first. Head to an inn called the 'Deadly Blade'. Head to the bar there and order something to drink, when you pay give him this." Harlock said, giving his son some paper money.

"Dad?" He asked confused.

"The barkeeper will understand. Then just wait." He said.

"Just make sure no one gets a second look at you. Keep your cloches on at all times. Don't worry, you wont stand out if you do." Lighting said to them.

"Fang, stay close to them. Make sure nothing goes wrong. Oh and make sure the barkeeper does not try anything... If he does, give ham one of our greetings. That should keep him in place." He added with a faint smile.

Fang looked confused but did not ask. The three of them left to the hanger to take one of the Cosmo Wings down there.

"Will they be okey?" Kai asked worried. Harlock nodded.

"They should be." He said, as he took a good sip of his glass.

"All we can do now is wait." He said and sat down.

As the Cosmo Wing took down in the rocks outside of the city, young Harlock and Tochiro took on the capes, hiding their faces under the black hoods. Harlock bent down and took of the medallion on Fang's collar and hid it in his pocket.

"Are we ready?" Tochiro asked worried. "I really do no like this idea." He mumbled. Young Harlock nodded.

"Neither do I... But we have to get help for Falco's sake. Even if that help have to be from hunters." He growled and walked towards the city. Soon after they realised why Lighting had said they would not be noticed in the black capes. Almost every one walked around with capes hiding their faces.

"What a little inviting city." Tochiro mumbled as they walked on.

"Let's just find that inn." Harlock said, looking around. Tochiro had been hanging after, and as he ran to catch up with them, he ran strait in to a man.

"Oh so sorry. I was looking for something" Tochiro said as he held his hood up.

"Just look where you are going. What where you looking for any way?" The man growled.

"An inn, the Deadly blade." Harlock said, holding a hand to his gun under the cape.

"Aha you have good taste." The man said, quickly changing his tone. Harlock relaxed a bit and he could see Fang relaxed as well.

"You know of it?" Harlock asked, careful to not let the man recognise his voice.

"Everyone knows of the Deadly Blade. It is the most popular inn and hang out for all Hunters in this city." The man said beaming up.

"Oh great... This is not gonna be easy then." Young Harlock muttered to Fang. The wolf looked back at him and whined.

The man apparently oblivious of this, talked on. "I have to dare and say that everyone in the city is in love with that young inn keeper, but her brother.. well lets just say if one is even trying getting near to her, will find themselves flying out of there either with help or with knifes flying after them." The man laughed. Harlock and Tochiro exchanged looks of worry.

"You would have to be a brave man to enter there, as the barkeeper is as though as they'll get. If you two feel brave enough for it then its just up the street here." The man said and pointed out the way.

"Thank you." Harlock said and hurried up the street with Tochiro and Fang by his sides.

"Here it is, The Deadly Blade." Tochiro said looking at the sign.

"Lets get this done then." Harlock said and lead them in there. The in seemed calm at first until they saw all the hunters enjoying their drinks in the bar.

"Bingo! No one is even lose to me when it comes to darts." A man laughed, as three hunters where throwing darts at wanted posters.

"Yeah right, maybe you should try your dart skill against the real Captain Harlock and see if you can hit in between the eyes then." Another one laughed.

"Yeah, you should try that." The third one laughed. Tochiro growled low.

"D_on't let them get to you."_ Fang said low. 

Suddenly a man bumped into Harlock hard, making the young pirate trip and nearly fall, before Tochiro managed to support his friend. Harlock took hold of his hood with his right hand and held it in place.

"Look where you are going!" The man growled to Harlock. Fang stepped in front of Harlock and growled dangerously, showing his fangs. The man backed of scared, as the wolf growled.

"Easy. No harm done." Harlock said taking a hand to Fang's head making the wolf relax.

"We are only here to get a drink. I really don't want to get in to a fight before that." Harlock said calm and gave the man a icy stare that made that man back of quickly. 

"Just watch it from now on." The man growled and left quickly.

"Let just hurry. We have gotten into enough trouble all ready.." Tochiro said mumbling, as they quickly made their way to the bar. There was just two seats left and a young man was walking back and forward serving drinks.

"Tom, get out of here, you have had enough. Don't start arguing with me, you know what happened last you tried." The barkeeper growled to a drunk man at the end.

"Gareth! Don't even think about starting a fight here! I am not in the mood to clean out your mess if you do!" The barkeeper barked to two men starting a fight, the both of them freezing as two small knifes locked their hands to the bar.

Harlock and Tochiro exchanged looks, seeing the blade skill of the barkeeper.

"Ah new comers, welcome, welcome to the Deadly Blade inn. How can I help you two?" The barkeeper asked, as he sett his sea blue eyes into Harlock's hazel brown ones.

The man had chocolate brown hair and were dressed in a simple shirt and pants and smiled to the two of them.

"Just something to drink." Harlock said calm. Fang looked around looking to the men around them. Luckily no one seemed interested in them.

"This is for you." Harlock said and gave the man the money his father had given him. The barkeeper smiled and started to count the money to give back the change, when he paled, staring at the money for a few seconds. Locking back up the two men, he swallowed hard.

"I see.. Wait here, I will get you our order right away." The keeper said and disappeared into the back.

"Order?" Tochiro asked low. Harlock shook his head. 

"I have no idea.. My dad may have forgotten to say something." He answered low.

"_I do not like this."_ Fang growled low.

Suddenly to their surprise, a young woman came up to them. She was dressed in a beautiful blue dress with some white markings, her chocolate brown hair flowed freely around her back, as she moved up to them and her sea blue eyes looked at them kindly, as she smiled. For a few seconds the two men were paralysed by her beauty and could not move. It seemed all the men in the bar where under her spell as well, unable to move at all.

"You two ordered my home-made soup, right?" She asked kindly. 

"_Soup?"_ Fang asked Harlock and broke the spell on him.

"I am not sure.." He said low. He got more than surprised as the woman laughed. A sound that enchanted even more.

"Don't worry. Follow me. We only serve this soup in the inn itself. As a homage to the man that saved us." She smiled, as she took Young Harlock's hand and dragged the stunned man with her. Fang followed quickly but sensed no evil in her at all. Tochiro came after them as soon as he could. She took them into a new nicely decorated room and closed the door. She smiled as she turned to them and her smiled widened, as she saw the distrustful look she got from Fang.

"You can rest easy, my friends. Soon the inn will be cleared out for any hunters. My bother is just waiting for a chance. And as well as I know this place, it should not take long." She smiled, just as she had said the voice of the barkeeper suddenly yelled out.

"I told you I was not in the mood for any fights! Get out all of you! We are closed!" The woman laughed.

"See? Oh sorry I have not yet introduced myself. My name is Dora." She smiled but her smile faded, as she saw the two men did not move an inch. She held out the money Harlock had given the barkeeper. 

"You did gave us this right?" She said and showed the paper that had been laying in-between the money. It was a black paper with the white skull and crossbones mark on it. Fang whined as he saw it, and Harlock jumped a bit. He had not know it was there.

"You do belong to the Great captain Harlock's crew right? You must be or you would not have had this... And the wolf.." She said confused.

"_Dora... where have I heard that name before..."_ Fang asked Harlock. 

"_I don't know... I too have heard that name before.. but where.. I'll take a chance... for Falco's sake."_ Harlock answered and pulled his hood down. The woman gasped out as she recognised him.

"Young Harlock! Then you must be.." She said to Tochiro that pulled his hood down as well.

"But what brings you here? Is the captain in trouble?" She asked worried. Harlock was surprised to hear her worry like that.

"Not my father no.. but a friend and distant relative is. We are in need some medical supply's." Harlock answered. Fang suddenly growled. The door opened and in came the barkeeper. The man froze as he saw the two men.

"Young Harlock and Tochiro have come here as a friend of theirs are in need of medical help." Dora said quickly. Her brother shook his head and nodded.

"Lucky for you, there is no one around in the in.. Not until the three-nine comes." The man smiled.

"Is your ship far away?" The man asked. Tochiro shook his head before he even thought of it.

"Good, then I will contact the captain right away. I guess he will be waiting for me to do so." The man said and hurried out of the room. Dora looked at them smiling, but her smile faded as she saw the worried faces of the pirates in front of her.

"You don't need to worry... We are friends of the captain." She smiled reassuring. Fang whined low.

"_She is not lying.. but I still don't like this_." He said to his friends. 

"Your brother, what's his name?" Harlock asked coldly.

"Kansei." Dora smiled. 

"Friends.." Tochiro whined low as he could feel a cold chill go down his back. Dora looked confused at them, before she giggled a little.

"You don't need to worry at all. My brother have learned his lesson after what happened. We stopped being hunters after that run in with your dad. As I am sure you saw, my brother only uses knifes now to keep the hunters under control. My brother cant hold a gun any more.." She said smiling as she sat down.

"So you help pirates now?" Fang asked a bit shocked by this news. She smiled.

"Yeah.. You would be surprised over how many that does help pirates.. Even at a place like this." She smiled kindly.

Soon after Falco was resting on one of the Inn's beds, with Mind beside him.

"We need those supply's soon." Doctor Zerò said worried, as he noticed that Falco's fever was rising even more. Captain Harlock nodded, as he stood in the door way, looking at his friend. 

"Why did you not tell us, dad?" Fang asked Lightingtooth. The older wolf smiled faintly. 

"If I had, would you have not gotten to confident, to not be careful?" He asked, looking at the three of them. None of them had any answer to that.

"I will be going strait to the hospital now. My friend there will help us. I am sure of it." Dora said as she pulled her hood up.

"Can we come to?" Fritz asked, he held Silvereye in his arms, as he came up to her. Dora smiled kindly, before looking to Harlock. the elder pirate nodded.

"Just be careful, Fritz." He said. The boy nodded and took on a cape as well.

"I think I have learned my lesson." He said shameful as he pulled his hood up. Harlock nodded slowly before they left.

"What did you mean, learned your lesson?" Dora asked kindly, as she lead them through the streets.

"Falco got captured by the hunters because of us." Silvereye said as he whined. Dora looked at Fritz kindly.

"I see." She said low, and they continued in silence. Dora could not help but feel sorry for the young boy, as his father lay almost dying and it has his fault.

"I know the feeling... It was my fault the captain got captured once." She said and smiled to him. Fritz looked at her shocked by this news and Silvereye whined.

"Don't worry. Harlock learned me to face myself and learned my brother to stay out of the hunter business. And don't worry about your dad. Marian will have him up and running in just a few days, just you wait and see." She smiled, as she opened the door to the hunter hospital. As of right now there was no one around, one one waiting to get in or anyone waiting for patients either.

"It's really dead.. Are you sure this place is even open?" Fritz asked confused, as he looked around. Dora pulled down her hood and smiled.

"Yeah it's open.. No one is around because no one remains sick for long here. The doctor and his nurse Marian fixes any one in a few days." She smiled. Silvereye whined as he suddenly saw the grey female wolf that came down the stairs towards them.

"Good evening, Dora. The doctor is a sleep and Marian has gone to sleep as well. Can I help you?" She asked, her voice were warm and friendly, yet she did get a bit curious look in her blue eyes, as she saw the young boy and the wolf cub in front of him.

"Aura, yes.. Young Fritz father has been hurt by the Hunter Brothers... badly. We need some supply's to help him." Dora said smiling to the wolf.

"The Hunter brothers?!" A young woman's voice called. A beautiful woman stepped out of a room and closed the door behind her careful. Two hazel brown eyes looked worried down at them. She was dressed in a simple purple dress and her fire red hair moved gently behind her as she moved down the stairs. The female wolf smiled as she moved up tot the woman that apparently were her master.

"They are far to brutal in their methods." The woman growled as her eyes seemed to flame up.

"Marian, you know the doctor is not gonna like it if you go to help a prisoner again." Aura, the wolf reminded her.

"He is not a prisoner any more... He is resting at the inn." Dora said low. Aura sniffed around suddenly, and came up to Fritz. Even as Silvereye did not really feel any threat from her, he moved in front of his master.

"You are bleeding.." The grown wolf whined. That got Marian's attention.

"Let me see.." She said coming up to him, Fritz backed of and Silvereye growled low to her.

"Don't worry.. Marian is a friend, she will not harm you." Dora said. Marian carefully pulled down Fritz hod and gasped out as she saw the bleeding wound across his face, one she recognised soon enough.

"Who are you?" She asked low and shocked.

"My name is Fritz Harlock, son of Falco Harlock." He said cold. Marian lifted him up and set him down on the bench.

"Sit still, I'll sow that right up. Aura, can you help Dora find the supply's they need?" She asked, as she went to get her needle and thread. Silvereye jumped up next to Fritz and rested his head in his lap. Aura lead Dora out to find the things they needed. Fritz watched Marian as she stood up again and walked past a wanted poster of Captain Harlock. She looked at it and sighed to herself, touching the picture, before coming over to him.

"Why have no one done anything about this?" She asked, as she cleaned the wound carefully.

"They have not had the time. Falco is really sick and so is my uncle." Silvereye said low as Fritz hold on to his fur, as he tried not to twist in pain as she began to sow.

"Then I will come with you back to the inn, maybe I can help as well." She smiled as she quickly were making the stitches.

"I cant prevent any scaring on this.." She said low. "But hearing your name, I guess you want it like that." She smiled as she made the final stitch on it. Fritz nodded, as Aura and Dora came back.

"We found most of it but not enough to refill the ships. But if we can just get Falco back on his feet that should do." Aura said worried.

"Good. Let's go back to inn and see if we can help." Marian said as she took on a grey cape. Aura nodded.

"He is not gonna be happy when he find out that we went out to help pirates again." The wolf smiled faintly, nodding to the door where the mechanised doctor had gone to sleep. Marian nodded.

"Let's not tell him then.." She grinned, as they walked out again with a wagon with the supply's behind them.

"I sure hope nothing has happened to them.." Young Harlock muttered were he sat with Fang by his side. Tochiro nodded.

"The only really danger to them is the fact that most of the men are after being with my sister.. There seem to be a contest about who is more pretty, my sister or the nurse Marian, going on between the hunters now a days." Kansei huffed from his seat.

Harlock stiffened a bit hearing the name Marian and Lighting lifted his head, but both of them knew better by now to get their hopes up. Marian was not a unusual name after all.

"What I don't get dad, is how you can be so calm around the hunter that hurt your master." Fang growled low hoping Kansei did not hear it.

"Oh believe me, little wolf. Your father was not so calm around me the first time. Lets just say your father did get his revenge on me." The ex hunter laughed. Fang as well as every one else listened now. Captain Harlock smiled and so did Lighting.

"The first time I met that wolf, he could not stop growling at me, and where constantly watching my every move. Then the first night before dawn I was waking up to start my daily routines and were stumbling around in the dark. I was making my way out to the stairs, when just as I was gonna go down the stairs, I looked into Harlock's room to make sure I had not woken him up. I had completely forgotten about Lightingtooth and where holding my knifes in my hand, as I was gonna go down and train as I always do. I can easily see how that looked to the wolf." Kansei laughed and stocked Lighting's head.

"So there I was standing nearly at the end of the stairs looking into Harlock's room with my knifes in my hand, when in the corner of my eye I suddenly saw something black moving. Before I knew it I were thrown down the stairs head first, and ended at the end of the stairs, in a heap, looking up at Lighting's shining eyes and fangs at the top of the stairs." Kansei laughed out loud. Captain Harlock smiled and the other pirates laughed.

"I did not know he was standing on the end of the stairs, I just jumped him, I nearly fell down the stairs with him. You can say I was feeling dumb when it was clear he was not trying to hurt Harlock." Lighting said a bit dumb, witch made every one else laugh even more.

"Well, you can say he got my respect after that." Kansei said, drying some tears from laughing so hard.

Then the door opened and Dora came in with Fritz behind him and with Marian behind him again. Lighting stood up quickly as a familiar sent came to his nose... One he had been looking for far to long.

"Impossible..." He whispered making Harlock stand up. Dora pulled down her hood and gave the wagon to the doctors. Fritz took of his cape.

"Any change?" He asked, but as he saw the faces on his friends he knew the answer.

"Here, I also broth you some help." She smiled, as she turned to Marian that took her hood down. Harlock lost all his colour in his face and froze to the spot, looking at her.

"No..." He whispered low, but could not make his body move.

"Marian?" Lighting asked low, making the young woman turn to look at the wolf as he came closer. Her hazel eyes narrowed like she knew him.

"Marian!" Lighting called out loud like a lovesick puppy, as he rushed towards her. She looked a him shocked, as the grown wolf nearly tackled her to the ground. She held him back and looked up as Harlock finally got his legs to obey.

"Dad?" Young Harlock asked seeing the shocked face on his father. Marian's eyes widened as she saw him and changed from shocked to something that seemed like a loved look ,before she suddenly took her hands to her head and screamed out like she was in agony. Her scream made everyone freeze to the spot and Lighting pulled back shocked. Marian sank down on her knees holding to her head gasping for air.

"Marian! Marin! Hold on!" Aura called scared in front of her. Shortly after Marian passed out.

"Marian! Marian!" Aura called before turning to Lighting, with hate glowing in her eyes. 

"What did you do?!" She growled to him. Lighting was to shocked to say anything and as the furious female came towards him, Fang jumped in front of her.

"Dad did not do anything!" He growled back. The female did not seemed pleased, but she turned as doctor Zero checked Marian.

"She has just lost consigns. I need to get her to a different room to check her. Harlock, Young Harlock stay here.. I am not sure what happened but it must be the shock of seeing you again." The doctor said as Kansei picked Marian up and took her into a different room.

"Dad, what's going on?" Young Harlock asked, but as his father fell back down in a chair, apparently in a state of shock. Young Harlock sat down and Looked to Tochiro. Lighting shook his head and looked at the female as she was about to follow her master.

"Wait!" He called and ran up to her. "Tell me... When did she show up?" He asked. The young female looked at him distrustful and confused.

"Show up? I met her three years ago, when she landed on me, as I was travelling through a time gate. I stayed with her as she seemed to have lost her memory." The female answered. She got worried, as the elder wolf seemed to freeze up again.

"Do you know where she came from?" She asked worried. The elder wolf nodded. 

"All to well." He said sad and shameful. 

"What is your name?" Fang asked, as he got worried seeing his father like that.

"Marian named me Aura. Now if you will excuse me." She said and ran in after her master.

"Three years ago." Harlock said low.

"Dad what is going on? Who is she?" Young Harlock asked. Captain Harlock looked at him with a sad look in his eyes. One that Young Harlock had only seen his father have, when he was thinking about Maya.

"Years ago we ran into a battle of gods, when a mad man tried to destroy the centrer of the universe to get rid of some gods that lives there. He used a special ring that gave him horrible powers. After defeating him once we believed he was dead, but a few years later we ran into in a a battle field and me and Harlock was transported to different times." Lighting said as he fell down next to his master, still in shock.

"I was thrown four hundred years forward in time and Harlock was thrown nine hundred years back in time, where he was saved by Marian. For the few days Harlock was there, they got a strong bond between them and as Tochiro Sr, lady Emeraldas and the others got the help from the Doctor,to get back in time to find him, I too were heading back. We arrived just in time to stop that madman Aldrich, from killing both Harlock and Marian. Harlock was badly hurt and were out for two months, during that time Marian were trying to find some way to help him, when a time hole opened op on the ship and swallowed Marian. With no way to know where she ended up, we have been searching for her this whole time. " Lighting said. As the pieces fell in place Young Harlock realised how much Marina had meant for his father and he had lost her.. And now that he found her again, just to learn she did not remember him.. No wonder he was in a state of shock.

"It's okey dad, I am sure it will come back to her.. Seems like it did, as she screamed like that. It was probably her memory coming back." He said as he rested his hand to his fathers shoulder. The elder pirate nodded slowly.

"But what I do not get is; why did a time hole open like that? And when did all of this happen? Why have we not heard of it before?" Tochiro asked confused.

"We did not know for the two months Harlock was out by his severe wounds, or for a few weeks after before we got a new visit by the time lord. The doctor told us he had seen a creature that reminded of Aldrich. And we soon found out that there were more of those things, wrecking time. We found out that the real Aldrich had been killed in that first battle as he was swallowed by a fluid that were known as the dragon's blood. The blood seemed to have gotten his hate towards us and some of the power granted to him by the ring before it was taken from him. That blood then became dogs, bats, dragons you name it, all with the white mask like face of Aldrich. We were lured into a trap as he captured some of our friends and were forced to take down a great deal of them.. but even as the final battle ended, we knew that there were more of them out there. One of them must have opened the time hole that Marian fell through. The battle against the army of Alberichs happened just a week before you two came on board. After that we.. well never had the time to tell you." Lighting answered worried, constantly looking towards the door where Marian where.

Soon after Doctor Zero came out making every one stand up.

"How is she?" Young Harlock asked and surprised Harlock and Lighting. The doctor shook his head.

"I am afraid she have a severe memory loss captain. She rememberer her life before your first meting and then nothing about the battle with Aldrich or the time after that, after that she only rememberer the last three years living here." He said sad, shaking his head.

"Also the the strange thing is that she said that for a second there, she did remember before it disappeared for her again like something snatched if from her again." He said worried.

"I think you should stay out of sight, you and Lighting. She did not seem to react to young Harlock but we are risking her losing even more of her memory, if she has another shock like that." He said worried, he did not want to ask his captain of this, but he had to. Harlock nodded.

"Just make sure she helps getting Falco back on his feet." He said as he stood up.

"Dad..." Young Harlock said worried.

"I need a stiff drink.." He mumbled, as he walked up stairs with Lighting.

"I will bring you a bottle of our strongest." Kansei said and walked of to find one.

"Thank you.." Harlock said, as he walked into his room.

"Poor dad. First mom and them Marian." Young Harlock said, as he looked at Tochiro and Fang. Fang whined low.

"I have never seen them like this..." He whined, looking up at the closed door.

Not long after Marian were changing the cold cloth on Falco's forehead. His fever had gone down a bit, thanks to the medicine Marin had, but the blood loss was still a big problem. She had gotten Fritz to rest on the bed next of Falco and the boy and cub were sleeping soundly, worn out by the fear and worry. Aura was checking on Mind.

"His fever is going down but he will not wake up." She whined low, looking at the bandaged shoulder of his.

"Why? His fever should have gone far enough down now for him to wake up now." Marian said, as she stroked a few hairs away from Fritz forehead.

"It's his bond with Falco I guess, his master is struggling to get better so he gives his master his strength, so he can make it." Aura whine as she looked at Falco.

"So to heal the wolf, we must first heal his master..." Marian said low. She looked at Falco struggling to breathe and were apparently in pain.

"Strange... I feel like I have done this before." She said as she looked at him.

"You have." Doctor Zero said, as he entered the room.

"Is he finally asleep?" He asked, looking to the young boy and cub sleeping in the bed.

"Yeah, he was worn out, poor little thing." Marina said nodding to the doctor.

"What did you mean she has?" Aura said looking at him. Doctor Zero came up and check on Falco's fever.

"You have sat by Captain Harlock's bed side, before." He said looking shortly a her. She looked down at Falco and nodded slowly.

"I had a feeling of it... No, I remember it." She said slowly. She shook her head.

"Did you find anything?" She asked, as the doctor came back from the Arcadia with the test results.

"Yes, but you are not gonna to like it." He sighed as Doctor Zerò also came in.

"Falco has a very rare blood type and to get the right blood type, and as much as we need, will not be possible here. As no hospitals carry this type of blood normally." He sighed and gave the papers to Marian. She looked at them and thought for a while.

"Was not Harlock this type as well? Falco is a relative of Harlock is he not?" She asked looking at them. The two doctors beamed up as she said this, both of them having completely forgotten about that.

"You are absolutely right! I will get some blood from Him and his son right away and test it up to Falco's.." Doctor Zero said, and hurried out of the room with some needles. 

"We might have to think about using Fritz as well, if it comes to it. He needs a lot of blood." Doctor Zerò sighed, looking at the sleeping boy before turning back to Marian. Both of them jumped a bit as Fritz sat up and looked at them. 

"If it will help my dad, I give as much as he needs." He said, as the stubbornness of the Harlocks shined in his grey brown eyes. Marina smiled and lay him back in the bed.

"And if we need it, you will get to help as well, but for now sleep. You need to be rested if we are gonna draw any blood from you." She smiled. Fritz were gonna protest that it did not make sense, but was to tired to even try and fell a sleep again.

Soon after the two doctors were drawing the blood they needed from Captain Harlock and Young Harlock. Marian worried a bit, as she knew that as much blood that were needed for Falco to survive this, would make a risk for the two pirates, but both of them had been ready to help. She was drawing a bag of blood from Fritz, as the boy had argued with her until he had gotten his will. As she was fishing up with Fritz, she took the bag to the IV attached to Falco's arm. Soon the doctors would come with the blood from the Harlocks. She turned to say some thing to Fritz, when she found him gone from the other bed, as she looked around she heard Aura's kind voice.

"Marian." She said and nodded to Falco's bed. Fritz had lay down in his fathers left arm and fallen asleep again with Silvereye sleeping in his arms. Marian sighed and took a extra blanket over them to keep them warm.

"He have been so close to seeing his own father die in front of him. The Hunter brothers are far to cruel." She said sad.

"They are gonna hate hunters for the rest of their lifes after this. Especially since they got away with it too." Aura sighed. Marian nodded.

"There is something I have to do Aura." She said, and looked at her wolf friend.

"Are you sure about this?" Aura whined, as they stood outside of the door where captain Harlock were sleeping in. Lighting had walked out for a bit as his master was asleep, weak from the blood drawing. Marian looked at her wolf friend and carefully opened the door.

"What if you pass out again?" Aura whined, she did not like this idea at all.

"I have to see him. I have to know what I have forgotten. Since I saw him I have not could forget that pained face he had as he saw me. He knew me, before I lost my memory. I knew to know." She said, as she closed the door behind the wolf. She stopped as she turned to see the pirate sound asleep in his bed. His cape and guns hanging at a chair. She walked slowly up to them and touched them, some faint memories came back to her as she held the cape. She remembered taking the cape and guns of him as he was out cold, she remembered running into the room and grabbing the guns as her heart raced in her chest, she remembered being a in danger at that point. An evil man had come. 

She shook her head and looked at him. He was lying on his right side, his hazel brown hair lay over the black patch over his right eye. He was dressed only in the black suit with the white skull and the golden zippers. She moved over to him silently and stood over him, looking down. She remember sitting by his bed as his fever got higher and higher, sitting by his side as he had some terrible nightmares and seeing him smile as he played with her old dog Kiyu. She could not remember what had happened to her dog but as she stood standing next to him, she remembered the sorrow of losing her dog as the dog did something very brave. 

Harlock was the key to finding all her lost memories but she was scared. Did she really want to know? Now that she stood there and could get it all back... did she want them back? Was she happy here on the planet of the hunters, as she was? She shook her head.

No there has always been something missing and the everlasting feeling of something dangerous hanging over her, had never left her for one day since she had ended up here. The feeling of that someone was laughing at her lost memories. Aura whined low next to her. Marian sat down of the floor and carefully stretched out to move his hair a little so that she could see his face better.

"Marian." Aura said, as the door opened and Lighting came in and looked a bit surprised at them.

"Marian.." He said low. Marian stood up again, unsure of what to do. The sound of Lighting's voice made Harlock wake up and opened his eye. He sat up suddenly, as he saw her standing next to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked surprised but he paled, as sitting up so soon made his head spin.

"I.. came to check on you." She said, not really lying but not telling the truth either.

"You should not have done that, I am sure Doctor Zero told you that it would be dangerous to you." Lighting said as he moved up to Harlock.

"You are right.. I should leave." She said and started to walk out.

"No, wait.." Harlock said. Marian turned.

"Is it true that you don't remember anything about what happened?" He asked, she stiffened as he asked. She shook her head.

"Yeah I... It's like when I see you things come back, but I don't remember much.." Harlock seemed sad as he heard.

"Oh.. Then maybe it's better like this." He said and looked down in the floor. Lighting whined, as he heard his master give up.

"Tell me one thing... We.. there were some thing between..." She started to say as the memories started to come back with those words. Again she grabbed to her head and fell to her knees, gasping for air. Harlock ran up to her, braving the dizziness of doing so, and supported her. Aura whined loud and Lighting whined as well.

"Damn you, give me back my memories.." She cursed suddenly, before what ever it was she was peaking to, went away.

"Marian?" Harlock asked worried. She looked at him pained.

"He took it away from me again.. I was so close." She cried as tears came down her cheeks. Harlock let her rest her head to his chest and fought to keep his own tears back. Lighting whined, as tears made their ways to his eyes but he fought them back.

A few days later Mind waked up only hours before his master came back to himself. Everyone stood around his bed as Fritz and Silvereye refused to go down from him.

"You really own your thanks to Marian here. Had it not been for her I am not sure we could have saved you." Doctor Zero said making Marian blush. 

"Thank you Marian." Falco said making her blush even more as the man smiled to her honestly.

"Careful Falco. She is taken." Young Harlock grinned as he had seen Harlock and Marian walk alone outside, as he still tried to help her get her memories back. This earned him a killer look from his dad, one that only made him laugh even more.

"Harlock.. As soon as I am out of this bed.. I think you will have to give me some fencing lessons." Falco sighed. Harlock smiled and nodded.

"That is a deal." He smiled.

Later Falco learned of Marian's lost memory and were just as eager to help.

"Last thing I could do for the one that saved my life." He had said. The pirates where having their meting in Falco's room as he still was not well enough to walk yet.

"Marian, tell about the man." Aura whined low knowing her master to well. Marian sighed and started to tell.

"It's like every time I seem to get close to the memories I have lost, this black dressed man with a white face... If you can call it a face.. It looks more like a white mask, a black grinning mouth and black eyes... He showes up and says: You will never remember your love, and you will never met him again. I will make sure of it. Now live with out your memory and write in pain and suffering over your lost love. He says and laughers at me and then my memories are gone again." She cursed angry.

"That must be an Aldrich creature, that have done this. The mask like person proves it." Lighting growled angry. Harlock nodded.

"Then let's find this creature and kill it. You said that killing the creatures removes any damage they have done right?" Young Harlock said, Fang barked next to him.

"The problem will be to find it." Falco said thinking.

"Aldrich probably know that Marian is trying to get her memory back. So he will probably try to prevent it." Captain Harlock said.

"Luckily Aldrich is not the patient type." Lighting said growling.

"So he will be heading to us then?" Mind asked looking to his friends.

"Most likely." Tochiro said thinking. "But we need to get of this planet before that."

"And the three-nine will be coming soon with contractors and more hunters. You should not be here when it comes, as the inn will be full then." Kansei said worried. Harlock nodded again.

"We will stay for a few more days, just long enough for Falco to be out of the bed. I just hope we will not have to drag you into any fighting soon." Harlock said and looked at Falco. The pirate looked back at him and smiled.

"Don't worry. I will help out, as long as my body will let me. For Marian's sake I will fight, I will do to repay my debt to you." He said and looked at Marian.

"Aldrich will regret targeting you Marian. We'll make sure of it." Young Harlock said as Tochiro nodded. Captain Harlock smiled.

"I will not abandon you, not after all that happened. Even if it will cost my my life to do so, I will protect you and give you your memory back." He said, standing up and taking her hands. She blushed, but she could feel her heart scream out in joy. Soon she knew, she would have her life back.. and hopefully that life would be with Harlock.

**Authors note:**

**So this was the final chapter to this story, I promised Gemini that I would bring Marian back into the mix and also bring in Marian's wolf guardian Aura.**

**Hope this works Gemini. I imagined Marian's memory was stolen by the monster and for her to get it back they will have to kill the beast. But that will be in a totally different story and most likely one of Gemini's.**

**I added a whole bunch of homages to Gemini's story 'Nine hundred years to soon' and also so homages to the role-play we had called 'Dragon's blood' of the rpg site Wolf Planet Luviji.**

**The ex-hunters Dora and Kansei, I guess you knew from my fic 'Hunter's prey'. So this is what become of them after their run in with the captain. Good thing he did spare them or what? **

**Feel free to tell me how I did on this one as I am quite pleased with the way this came out.**

**Lightingtooth.**


End file.
